Silent Love
by LittelDi
Summary: Mungkin itu adalah yang diinginkannya, namun Chanyeol tak pernah tak seyakin itu dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun pikir semuanya akan sama sesuai dengan pemikirannya. CHANBAEK/GS/M
1. Chapter 1

"Menurut lu, dia bakal hidup lagi enggak?" Tanya Na Da pada Yun Jeong yang duduk dihadapannya setelah mereka mengunjungi rumah sakit dimana teman mereka dirawat dan singgah di salah satu kafe tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Temannya itu mengangguk tak acuh dan mengangkat bahu.

"Lebih bagus lagi kalau dia mati sih menurut gue." Jawabnya kemudian tertawa, "Biar Chanyeol jadi duda dan cari istri baru lagi."

"Ya!" Oh Na Da pura-pura akan memukul temannya itu yang tak sopan sekali. "Percuma, dia juga gakkan milih lu kalo istrinya mati." Dia meminum milkshake yang dipesannya.

"Kenapa?" Yun Jeong tak terima dan menatap Na Da penasaran, "Ada apa ini? Apa yang gak gue ketahui?"

Nada mengambil nafas dan berkata, "Chanyeolkan selingkuh sama temen istrinya sendiri." Yun Jeong menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tahu kenapa sekarang dia -istrinya Chanyeol di rawat di rumah sakit?"

"..." Yun Jeong tak menjawab. Dia terlalu takut dan tak bisa menerima apa yang akan dikatan oleh Na Da adalah kebenaran.

"Temennya itu yang berusaha membunuhnya," Na Da berdesis pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun."

"..."

" _See_ , Chanyeol sepertinya sangat mencintai selingkuhannya sampe ngedukung buat nyelakai istrinya sendiri." Na Da tersenyum puas, "Jadi, jangan pernah berharap sama pria seperti itu Jeong-ah. Jangan jadi cewek bodoh karena cinta, seperti dia."

"Terus kenapa dia masih mau sama Chanyeol? Dia tahukan kalo Chanyeol seperti itu?"

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan sendiri pada istrinya Chanyeol?"


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam setelah masker oksigennya dilepas dan terbatuk kecil ketika terlalu banyak mengambil oksigennya.

"Pelan-pelan," Baekhyun tersenyum diantara batuknya yang sangat menyiksanya. Matanya terasa perih hingga berair, namun dia tak menjatuhkan setitik airmatapun. "Terimakasih Bibi Uhm." Katanya setelah bisa kembali bernafas normal.

Bibi Uhm mengangguk dan terus mengusap punggung wanita itu, "Mau saya ambilkan air minum?" Tanyanya.

"Ya."

Baekhyun langsung mengambil gelas yang diberikan oleh Bibi Uhm dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Sebaiknya nona istirahat kembali, hari sudah malam dan ini waktunya anda untuk tidur."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui dan Bibi Uhm bergerak cepat menyusun bantal agar dia nyaman. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam terimakasih kemudian berbaring dan menutup kedua matanya.

Bibi Uhm baru saja akan duduk kembali ke sofa saat Baekhyun berkata, "Chanyeol," Baekhyun membuka matanya menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya, "Apakah dia kesini?" Lanjutnya.

Bibi Uhm tak mampu menjawab, dia hanya diam dan memandang nona-nya yang berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Terlihat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. "Maaf nona."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menutup matanya kembali. Menekan hatinya yang terasa sakit meskipun dia tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Bibi Uhm. _Dia selalu bertanya sesuatu yang sudah pasti jawabannya akan menyakitkan dirinya sendiri._

"Malam Bi."

"Malam nona."

Bunyi berdentum dengan keras, mengantarkan suara yang membuat tubuh ikut bergoyang dengan lautan manusia yang berada di lantai _dance._ Chanyeol ikut menggerakkan kepalanya menikmati musik tersebut bersama segelas minuman berakohol dan kekasih tercintanya.

"Jadi?" Kepalanya dia torehkan pada Sehun yang duduk di sofa sisi lainnya, " _Have fun heh_?"

"Kesempatan tak datang dua kali, manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menatap Hwae Seo kemudian meraih bibir wanita itu dan menciumnya dalam.

Oh Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan hidung yang mengerut jijik. "Kalian itu," Chanyeol dan Hwae Seo tertawa kecil setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ayolah Sehun," Hwae Seo meminum alkohol yang Chanyeol sodorkan padanya, "Makanya cari pacar lain."

"Pacaran sama orang cupu bisa apa? Tak ada namanya kesenangan." Kata Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh Hwae Seo. "Betul."

"Artian pacaran antara gue sama kalian itu beda ya." Oh Sehun menatap sebal dan meminum jus mangganya. "Lihat, datang ke klub bukannya minum apa kek yang beralkohol, malah jus." Kata Chanyeol meledek.

Sehun tak peduli, "Pacaran untuk gue adalah mencari pasangan hidup, bukan untuk _fun_ aja."

"Cupu lu." Hwae Seo tertawa dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, "Bener gak say?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rahang Chanyeol.

"Yep." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Apa artinya kalo hidup lu gak ada kata _fun_ di dalamnya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terserah kalian," kedua alisnya dia angkat, "Tapi hidup bukan hanya sekedar _fun_ aja."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Hidup gak selamanya bisa _fun_ , dan gue mau cari cewek yang gak hanya berguna saat gue ingin _fun_ doang tapi saat gue susah atau _depressed_ juga." Lanjut Sehun sambil menatap kedua temannya itu yang kini diam.

Hwae Seo yang pertama kali merusak suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka, "Tipikal Oh Sehun sekali."

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berdiri sambil menatap Chanyeol, "Seharusnya lu gak ada disini," Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Bukannya Baekhyun di rumah sakit ya?"

"Sudah ada Bibi Uhm, kenapa gue harus disana?"

"Siapa yang bertanya kenapa lu gak ada di rumah sakit, nemenin Baekhyun?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Lu, lu seakan-akan mengatakan itu ke gue." Kata Chanyeol.

"Udah, gue cabut duluan ya, salam sama Kai." Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari situ


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi itu dia berusaha bernafas tanpa merasakan sakit yang menekan punggung dan dadanya beberapa hari kemudian setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum menyedihkan saat melihat pantulan dirinya dalam kaca.

Kabel oksigen itu mengganggunya. Rambutnya sangat lepek dan kantung matanya tebal. Dia seharusnya tak melihat dirinya sendiri dalam waktu yang lama sekarang. Dia seperti mayat hidup berjalan ditambah dengan tabung oksigen yang selalu ada disampingnya.

"Mau dilihat berapa kalipun gak akan ada yang berubah, bodoh." Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya untuk memberikan dia ruang di depan wastafel dimana perempuan itu menatap pantulan dirinya. "Minggir."

Baekhyun menyingkir beberapa langkah dan mengalihkan eksistensinya pada apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Pria itu mengambil sikat gigi beserta pastanya yang kemudian dioleskan diatasnya.

"Pagi." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum setelah mengatakan kata itu kemudian memulai acara sikat giginya tanpa membalas sapaan perempuan itu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun berjalan menuju bathup dan mengisinya dengan air hangat dari kran setelah diatur sedemikian rupa olehnya.

Chanyeol menyudahi sikat giginya dan mengkumur-kumur air dalam mulutnya kemudian dibuangnya. Matanya melirik pada apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, perempuan itu sedang menunggu bathup terisi penuh dan sesekali memeriksa suhunya dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol mendengus keras membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, "Gue gakkan mandi." Katanya, kemudian dia pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih ketika Bibi Ohm meletakkan piring sarapan yang sudah berisi makanan yang hanya boleh dia makan. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya kemudian tersenyum tipis, namun lelaki itu langsung melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Kamu tahu kalau sekarang ada jadwal kunjungan rutin Papa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Bersikaplah yang baik."

Chanyeol mendengus dan melirik Baekhyun sinis. "Bukankah selama ini gue selalu bersikap baik padanya?" Baekhyun menatap suaminya, "Tapi lihat bagaimana sikap Papa lu itu ke gue?"

"Bersabarlah, Papa selamanya takkan seperti itu kok."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Siapa yang tau? Lagian gue memang bukan dari kalangan atas seperti kalian yang harus disikap baiki." Dia terkekeh kemudian meletakkan peralatan makannya di piring dan meminum airnya.

Baekhyun memerhatikan semua gerakan suaminya itu hingga Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menarik tabung oksigennya berusaha mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan ke depan rumah dengan cepat - mengabaikan makan paginya yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Chanyeol-ah, Papa bukan orang yang seperti itu, pasti ada alasan kenapa Papa bersikap seperti itu."

"Gue gak peduli." Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya kemudian pergi dari rumah itu tanpa menatap Baekhyun yang kini tersengal-sengal hingga terjatuh akibat kakinya yang tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Nona!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol baru saja membaca sebuah kontrak yang diterimanya ketika ayah mertuanya tiba dan memasuki pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri orang tua itu sambil membawa berkas yang telah disiapkan untuk memberikan laporan pada mertuanya itu

"Siang Papa."

Byun Jinki hanya mengangguk sekilas ketika Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya seperempat badan kemudian mengambil duduk di sofa single yang ada diruangan itu.

Chanyeol mengambil nafasnya dalam kemudian duduk di sofa yang lainnya lalu meletakkan berkas laporannya didepan Jinki.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik Papa, semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencana yang Papa buat."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Jinki menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap menantunya dengan datar. "Bagaimana kabar putriku?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi sebelum menjawab, "Baik Papa, setelah Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit perlahan dia bisa melakukan aktivitas yang riangan-ringan."

"Baguslah."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jaga dia dengan baik Chanyeol. Jika bukan dia yang meminta, aku takkan mengatakan hal ini padamu." Jinki membuka laporan Chanyeol. "Bersikaplah dengan baik."

"Baik Papa." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan Jinki hanya mengangguk sekilas ketika melihatnya.

 _Menjijikan_.

* * *

Chanyeol menenggak birnya dengan sekali tandah membuat Kai yang duduk didepannya mengerutkan dahi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gue tuh udah ngerjain laporannya dengan rapi! Gue udah masukin data-data sebelumnya, terus apa yang bakal kita dapetin, tabel, presentasi, kurang apalagi coba? Sama kaya sebelum-sebelumnya dan dia gak masalah, terus sekarang kenapa dimasalahin?"

"Lu udah cek data tahun sebelumnya? Ada perbandingannya kaga sama yang sekarang, perkirannya? Ada kemajuannya? Kira-kira setengah tahun atau dalam satu tahun ada perubahan yang signifikan dari sebelumnya? Apa yang bakal lu dapetin dalam rentang waktu itu?" Tanya Kai yang langsung didengusin oleh Chanyeol.

"Gue baru tahu hal yang kaya gitu aja Kai. Maklumlah, gue kaga kuliah dan gue bener-bener buta soal yang kaya gitu. Seharusnya dia bisa maklumi lah."

"Nah, barangkali dia cuman mau ngasih tau kalo lu harus kaya gitu selanjutnya. Dunia bisnis kaga seperti yang lu bayangin. Bisa jadi cuman gara-gara masalah kecil semunya bisa hancur. Cobalah berfikir positif sama mertua lu, dia baik kok waktu gak sengaja gue ketemu dia."

"Karena lu sederajat sama dia." Chanyeol meminum birnya lagi.

Kai menggelengkan kepala, "Sampe kapan lu bakal berfikiran kaya gitu Chanyeol?" Dia minum birnya, "Gue rasa Byun Jinki bukan orang seperti itu."

"Terus apa kalau buka begitu? Dia selalu bersikap baik sama orang-orang sederajatnya, sedangkan sama gue?"

"Gue yakin bukan gara-gara itu."

"Terus?"

"Mungkin _dia tau semuanya_."


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol berdiri dalam gelap kamar tidur mereka. Matanya menatap datar pada Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dia tak habis fikir dengan perempuan itu. _Kapan sih matinya ni anak?_

Chanyeol mendengus kemudian melengos pergi menuju saklar lampu kamar mereka dan menekannya hingga ruangan itu terang. Tangannya bergerak membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja kerjanya sambil berjalan kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa lampu kamarnya menyala membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mencari siapa yang menyalakannya.

"Ingin ku siapkan air hangat?"

Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan itu saat dirinya akan memakai kaos, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Gak usah, gue mau langsung tidur aja." Dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju sisi lain tempat tidur itu dan berbaring disana.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring di sampingnya meskipun dia hanya ditunjukkan punggungnya. Dengan perlahan dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"..."

"Jika Papa mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk jangan di ambil pusing, abaikan saja jika menurutmu itu tak perlu."

"Ya, memang mudah ya kalau hanya bicara." Chanyeol mendengus.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan menumpukan dahinya di punggung lelaki itu tanpa memeluknya.

Chanyeol yang merasakan pergerakkan dan sentuhan itu hanya merapatkan rahangnya tak suka.

"Bagaimana kabar Hwae Seo?"

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun menenggakkan kepalanya untuk dapat menatap lelaki itu. "Jangan pernah menyentuhnya! lu ngerti?!

"Aku hanya bertanya sebagai temennya Chanyeol, tenanglah." Baekhyun tertawa kemudian meringis ketika paru-parunya sakit lalu tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Chanyeol tersenyumm miring melihat itu, "Sakit bukan? kenapa _kamu_ tidak mati saja saat itu? menyusahkan sekali."

Baekhyun menurunkan kepalanya agar tak menatap wajah Chanyeol dan menatap dada lelaki itu kemudian berkata, "Maka dari itu, berusahalah lebih keras dari sebelumnya Chanyeol-ah dan aku akan memutuskannya jika itu waktunya untuk pergi."

* * *

Pagi itu Baekhyun sedang membantu Bibi Uhm menyiapkan sarapan dengan mengoleskan mentega ke roti kemudian memasukkannya kedalam toaster ketika matanya menemukan Chanyeol yang melewati ruang makan begitu saja.

"Kamu ingat Jessica mengundang kita ke pestanya?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama seorang wanita tua disebut oleh Baekhyun kemudian dia membalikkan badannya untuk menatap perempuan itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kamu tahu sendiri Jessica seperti apa, pastikan kamu bisa menghadirinya." lanjut perempuan itu.

"Jam berapa?"

"8 malam."

"Gue bakal berangkat dari kantor." Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

" _Kita_ harus berangkat bersama." kata Baekhyun pelan namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

Roti itu telah matang dan Baekhyun memindahkannya kedalam sebuah kotak yang telah siapkan. Dia menutup kotak itu kemudian menyusul Chanyeol yang telah berada di depan rumah mereka.

"Jessica pasti akan bertanya-tanya, kamu tak ingin lebih lama disanakan?" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol meliriknya kesal sementara lelaki itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan kotak itu di dasbor mobil, "Sarapanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan roti panggang, buah-buahan dan susu disana."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Lu pikir gue bocah, apa?" Kemudian dia menatap Baekhyun yang telah menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan kini mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Hati-hati." kata Bakhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan kata itu, dia menyalakan mobilnya kemudian meninggalkan perkarangaan rumah mereka tanpa membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

Namun ada satu hal yang menganggunya.

Wanita itu tak menggunakan selang oksigennya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol terpaksa memasang senyum ramahnya pada Baekhyun ketika mereka memasuki aula dimana acara itu dirayakan. Tangannya mengapit lengan Baekhyun yang melingkarinya dan mereka berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Jika saja Jessica sering mengadakan pesta seperti ini pasti kamu akan selalu tersenyum padaku seperti sekarang." Kata Baekhyun pelan ketika dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol.

"Ya, jika saja, nikmatin waktu lu sekarang kalau gitu." Jawab Chanyeol dingin sambil menatapnya yang tersenyum dan sekali lagi dia terpaksa untuk membalas senyuman itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan menemukan Jessica yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya, kemudian dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan, "Sering-seringlah tersenyum padaku Chanyeol-ah, karena itu adalah hal yang ingin ku lihat untuk terakhir kalinya." Katanya, kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol ketika Jessica mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Sayang," Jessica tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Baekhyun hati-hati, "senang bisa melihatmu disini," Katanya kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melirik Chanyeol yang telah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, "kau juga Chanyeol."

"Senang dapat melihatmu lagi Jess." Chanyeol senyum tipis menanggapi sapaan Jessica.

"Ayo kita duduk, kau pasti lelahkan? Maaf membuatmu hadir disini." Jessica melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun dan menuntun perempuan itu untuk duduk di meja yang disediakan untuk mereka.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "tak masalah Jess, aku baik." Katanya meyakinkan.

Jessica tersenyum lebar, mengerti dengan sifat Baekhyun, "Kalian pasti lapar bukan? Ayo kita makan malam sekarang." Jessica memanggil pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk menghidangkan makan malam untuk mereka.

* * *

"Maaf, saya tinggal dulu sebentar." Baekhyun mengangguk dan pandangannya mengikuti Jessica yang pergi menuju sekertarisnya yang memanggilnya.

Dia mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini memandangnya bosan.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu," seorang pelayan tiba dan menyajikan makanan di atas meja makan.

Baekhyun menatap datar apa yang tersaji di hadapannya dan tersenyum ketika matanya melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana dengan pesanan yang gue buat, lu suka kan?" Tanyanya sambil memotong steak yang ada di hadapannya kemudian mulai makan.

"Ya, sangat suka, terimakasih Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun langsung mengambil sendok dan garpunya untuk mulai memakan makanannya.

 _Dia alergi kerang._

Sepiring _Scallops with Leek Confit Puree & Macadamia Crumbs _tersaji dihadapannya dan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sesaat sebelum memakan itu. Dia mengunyah perlahan dan menatap Chanyeol yang sangat menikmati makanan malamnya.

 _Tak seperti dirinya._

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Baekhyun habiskan makanan dihadapannya hingga akhirnya dia mengambil gelasnya yang telah terisi ulang kembali entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu dengan malas langsung berdiri dan berkata, "Cepet, gue gak ada waktu lagi untuk berada disini lebih lama."


	7. Chapter 7

_Pelan-pelan Baek, pelan-pelan._

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mencoba untuk menggapai obatnya yang ada di buffet samping tempat tidur mereka.

Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan dia tak bisa mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu dengan cepat.

Rasanya dia sangat ingin tertawa pada dirinya sendiri sekarang.

 _Apa yang sebenernya kamu inginkan Baekhyun? mati atau bertahan hidup?_

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri kemudian dia terbatuk dengan keras dan membuatnya terbaring kembali ke posisi awalnya tidur telentang.

Tenggorokkanya sangat sakit dan nafasnya mulai satu persatu.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Kembali dia terbatuk dan dia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun oleh suara batuk yang keras dari samping tubuhnya. Dia melirik tubuh yang memungguninya itu kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Dia sangat butuh istirahat setelah bekerja kemudian menghadiri pesta sekaligus hingga malam.

Chanyeol kembali menutupkan matanya dan akan jatuh tertidur ketika sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain terasa ringan, seperti tak ada yang menempatinya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mereka. Dahinya berkerut dalam, namun dia tak peduli dan memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

Hanya sebentar.

* * *

Baekhyun berusaha memegang trali besi tangga rumah mereka dengan erat meskipun berkali-kali dia harus berhenti ketika batuk keras dan tulang rusuk serta punggunya terasa sakit.

"Bibi," panggilnya lirih, tenggorokkannya sangat sakit dan rasanya dia tak dapat bersuara lagi. _Sebentar lagi Baek. Bertahanlah,_ "-bi Uhm."

Baekhyun hampir saja membiarkan tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh ke tangga ketika tangannya mengerat pada trali besi.

Rasanya dia ingin menangis merasakan apa yang dirasakannya ini.

"-bi Uhm."

Dan semuanya terasa gelap dalam seketika.

 _Ahh, mungkin ini waktunya -_ Pikirnya saat itu.


	8. Chapter 8

Saat itu Baekhyun terbangun entah berapa lama kemudian. Dia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih buram dan sekilas dia dapat melihat _suaminya_ berdiri disampingnya, memandangnya dengan raut wajah datar.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun memanggil namanya, namun tenggorokkannya sangat sakit.

"Masih hidup?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa memberat kembali beberapa kali, ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa gak mati aja sih?"

 _Aku juga ingin._

"Ahh, seharusnya waktu itu lu gak usah berusaha untuk tetap memegang besi itu, kalo lu sebenernya ingin mati."

"..." _kenapa aku melakukannya?_

"Menambah kerjaan aja."

Baekhyun menutupkan matanya kembali ketika berat itu sangat memaksanya untuk menutup matanya.

"Cepatlah mati Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

Baekhyun kembali terbangun entah berapa jam kemudian dari sebelumnya.

Dia dapat mendengar suara Bibi Uhm yang memanggilnya terus menerus namun pandangannya memburam. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali dengan perlahan dan melihat orang-orang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 _Ah, kenapa semuanya sangat berat?_

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dengan perlahan, kemudian menutup kedua matanya kembali.

* * *

Saat dia membuka matanya kembali untuk ketiga kalinya, kali ini semuanya terasa jelas, tak seperti sebelumnya yang terus memburam ketika dia bangun. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Bibi Uhm yang tertidur pada sofa yang ada di kamar rawatnya kemudian tersenyum tipis ketika berpikir bibi pasti sangat lelah harus menungguinya setiap malam.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi disamping ranjang rawatnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan raut khawatir yang tak pernah di pertunjukkannya untuknya kemudian berkata, "Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun, aku akan memanggil dokter terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek keadaanmu." katanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol, apalagi ketika lelaki itu mengusap puncak kepalanya sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu.

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

* * *

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."

"Terimakasih dokter." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sebagai sopan santu yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun tadi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan kebingungan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, tidak kenapa-napa." Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarnya, lalu duduk pada kursi yang ada disamping ranjang perempuan itu.

"Papa bilang maaf tak bisa mengunjungimu, karena pekerjaannya di Belgia belum selesai dan Eomma juga masih di Selandia Baru." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dia tak pernah ambil pusing atas ketidak hadiran orang tuanya itu dari dulu. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu mau? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, tinggal katakan saja."

"Tidak, tidak ada." Baekhyun menatap ke langit-langit kamar rawatnya, "Chanyeol-ah-" Chanyeol menggumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Terimakasih sudah menjagaku, tapi seharusnya kamu tidak disini bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum, dia melirik Chanyeol yang hanya diam tak membalas perkataannya, kemudian berkata, "Aku akan senang jika kamu memperlakukanku seperti sebelumnya, tak mengunjungiku ataupun menungguku di rumah sakit."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah soal itu?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku hanya merasa takut ketika kamu memperlakukaku dengan baik."


	9. Chapter 9

Dia tak terbiasa melihat lelaki itu berada di sampingnya.

Apalagi menungguinya seperti ini dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Park Chanyeol takkan pernah melakukan itu padanya.

 _Tidak akan pernah_.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik?"

Chanyeol langsung diam setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu menjawab beberapa detik kemudian, "Baik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, memangnya kamu ingin tahu sampai mana?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia sadar bahwa suasana Chanyeol telah berubah ketika dia bertanya seperti itu, "Apakah kamu kesulitan?"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu ingin bicarakan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kamu kesulitan atau tidak? Apakah orang-orang disana membantumu atau tidak? Apakah kamu diperlakukan dengan baik atau tidak?" Jawabnya, "Karena aku, kamu terpaksa menggantikanku melakukan itu semua."

"Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis dan Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Bisakah kita tak membicarakan pekerjaan ketika kita hanya berdua?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti, karena _hanya hal itu_ yang bisa membuat mereka berbicara. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bisakah kita berbicara seperti pasangan pada umunya? Seperti, gimana harimu? Apa saja yang terjadi hari ini? Apa yang sedang kamu rasakan? Atau berbicara tentang anjingmu itu yang terpaksa di jual kembali? Restoran yang enak dimana?"

"Tapi-"

"Apa?"

"Apakah _kita_ bisa disebut _pasangan_?"

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Biar saya saja Bi yang mendorongnya." Kata Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah.

Baekhyun yang telah duduk di kursi rodanya tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Chanyeol yang akan mengambil alih, membuat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata terkejut namun tersenyum lembut kemudian. "Biarkan bibi saja."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Chanyeol, kemudian ia kembali ke posisinya semula yang berada di samping perempuan itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. "Ayo kita masuk."

* * *

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mereka, kemudian mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun mendekati tempat tidur. "Kita ganti baju dulu yuk, baru tidur." Katanya, dia memutari kursi roda Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan tangannya pada lipatan lutut serta pinggang perempuan itu, lalu membopongnya perlahan ke tempat tidur. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol bergegas menuju lemari pakaian mereka dan mengambil gaun tidur berwarna baby pink milik perempuan itu.

"Ingin pakai yang ini?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian Chanyeol menutup pintu lemari pakaian mereka dan meletakkan pakaian itu di samping Baekhyun. "Aku akan panggil bibi untuk membantumu."

Baekhyun langsung menahan tangan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, "Aku bisa pakai sendiri, biarkan bibi beristirahat."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan selang oksigenmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, bisakah kamu membantuku?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum, "Oke." Katanya, kemudian duduk di samping .

Dengan ragu dia melirik perempuan itu yang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis kemudian dia membuka kancing baju yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Dia belum pernah melihat tubuh polos perempuan itu secara langsung. Dia sangat menghindari hal itu. Namun dia tak pernah berpikir, bahwa dia akan menyesali hal itu.

Dan sekarang dia menyesalinya.

Chanyeol telah melepaskan seluruh kaitan baju yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun, kemudian dia melepaskannya dengan perlahan dari tubuh perempuan itu melewati punggung, sehingga tubuhnya maju agar mudah melepaskannya.

Dia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa _istrinya itu_ mempunyai tubuh yang _indah_.

 _Sangat indah_ \- pikirnya.

Chanyeol bergegas menjahui tubuhnya setelah pakaian itu terlepas, sehingga kini perempuan itu hanya menggunakan bra putih yang menangkupi kedua payudara sintalnya. _Sial_ \- Chanyeol menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

"Apakah aku harus membawa pakaian dalam gantimu juga?"

"Kamu tak membawanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku kira kamu tak membutuhkannya, bukankah punggung dan rusukmu sakit?"

Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku panggil bibi saja untuk membantumu." Chanyeol akan segera pergi ketika Baekhyun menggengam tangannya kembali dan membuat lelaki itu menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apakah kamu tak menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"..." Chanyeol tak mengerti pertanyaan perempuan itu.

"Apakah kamu tak menyukainya sehingga ingin memanggil bibi untuk membantuku."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu seperti apa?"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab. "Aku hanya tak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku _istrimu_ , kenapa kamu tak bisa melakukannya?" Baekhyun diam beberapa saat kemudian melanjutkannya, "Apakah karena aku bukan Hwae Seo?"

Chanyeol langsung menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tidak suka dengan perkataan Baekhyun, "Kamu masih sakit, jangan mengada-ngada dengan membawa nama Hwae Seo."

"Kalau gitu, lanjutkan membantuku memakai gaun tidurku."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan duduk kembali disamping perempuan itu.

Dia melingkari tangannya ke belakang pinggang Baekhyun dan menarik zipper rok yang digunakan oleh perempuan itu turun. Dia mengangkat pinggul perempuan itu lalu menarik nya turun melewati kaki. Dan kini perempuan itu hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja.

Dia mengambil gaun tidur Baekhyun kemudian memakaikannya lewat kaki terlebih dahulu. "Lingkari tanganmu ke leherku." Kata Chanyeol ketika dia harus menaiki lebih tinggi gaun tidur itu.

Baekhyun mengikutinya, dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, sehingga jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa centi meter.

Dia dapat melihat wajah rupawan lelaki itu dan dia bersyukur mempunyai suami seperti Chanyeol. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, dia akan selalu bersyukur hingga dia tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Chanyeol melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu sedikit untuk menarik pakaian itu naik ke atas.

Dia melirik pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam sambil menatapnya. "Sudah, bisa lepas sekarang."

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun melepas lingkaran tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya kembali kemudian menatap Baekhyun. "Apakah kamu ingin menggunakan dalaman?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "tanpa bra, tolong."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia langsung pergi menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil dalaman perempuan itu lalu kembali ke sampingnya. "Apakah kamu bisa memakainya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "tapi, bisakah kamu membantuku melepaskan kaitan braku dibelakang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia kembali duduk disamping perempuan itu dan memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat melepaskan kaitan itu.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika Chanyeol seolah-olah memeluk tubuhnya hanya untuk melepaskan kaitan branya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan dia merasa malu. Sangat malu. Dan merasa _murahan_. Namun dia menyukainya, sangat.

Chanyeol dapat merasakannya. Tangan perempuan itu yang sedang menahan branya - agar tidak jatuh - berbenturan dengan dadanya. Mungkin jika tangan itu tak ada, dia dapat merasakan payudara perempuan itu.

 _Kendalikan dirimu Park_. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya kemudian berfokus untuk melihat kebalik punggung perempuan itu dimana kaitan branya berada. _Sial, punggungnya_.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian melepaskan kaitan bra itu dengan cepat, lalu sedetik kemudian, dia langsung berdiri. "Aku akan membawakanmu makanan agar kamu cepat minum obatmu lalu istirahat." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya hingga matanya menyipit, "Ya. Terimakasih."

Chanyeol bergegas pergi dari kamar itu.

 _Gila. Gila._

 _Tahan dirimu Park Chanyeol!_

Tapi dia tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu.

Bagaimana punggung perempuan itu yang melengkung dengan indah.

Bagaimana payudara perempuan itu terlihat kencang dan penuh.

Membuat pikirannya melayang-layang kemanapun dan membayangkannya. Lalu dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti - "Bagaimana rasanya ketika _itu_ berada ditanganku?"


	11. Chapter 11

Pagi itu, dia bangun dengan sambutan senyuman Chanyeol yang mengembang dengan indah dan sebuah ucapan, "Pagi Baek."

Baekhyun bingung, namun dia tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Chanyeol. "Pagi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya yang menatap cermin kemudian berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang kini telah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. "Tolong bantu pasang dasi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membantu pria itu untuk mengikat dasinya sedangkan lelaki itu mengancingi kemeja yang dipakainya. Dia menepuk dada lelaki itu dan tersenyum lebar ketika sudah selesai, "Sudah."

"Oke, thanks." Kata Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun, kemudian dia mengusap kepala perempuan itu. "Ayo kita sarapan, aku tunggu di meja makan."

"Oke."

Ini sudah beberapa minggu lewat ketika dia kembali ke rumah itu dan dia belum terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Habiskan makananmu, lalu minumlah obatmu agar cepat sembuh."

"Oke." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

Tak dipungkiri, dia suka Chanyeol yang perhatian padanya. Dia suka Chanyeol yang memerhatikannya. Dia suka Chanyeol yang peduli padanya. Dia suka dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang.

Namun, dia tak terbiasa.

Meskipun sudah berminggu-minggu lewat.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan mengambil tas kerjanya yang berada di kursi sampingnya. Baekhyun langsung mengikuti lelaki itu - yang kini telah berjalan keluar rumah - sambil menarik tabung oksigennya.

"Jangan lupa untuk minum obatmu dan istirahatlah yang cukup." Kata Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah berada di samping mpbil lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati dijalan." Baekhyum tersenyum lebar dan dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya lalu terdiam sesaat kemudian mendekati Baekhyun. "Jaga dirimu." Dia menangkup wajah perempuan itu kemudian mengecup dahinya.

Baekhyun terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum lebar. "Ya."

Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan sebuah senyuman lebarnya.

Dia sangat bahagia.

Hingga lupa akan dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Baekhyun terjatuh ke lantai dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Nona!" Penjaga rumahnya langsung berlari menghampiri dirinya kemudian berteriak memanggil bibi Uhm. "Yeon ji! Yeon ji-ya! Cepat kemari! Nona Byun kambuh kembali!"


	12. Chapter 12

Dia sudah meminum obatnya, namun keadaannya tak kunjung membaik. Dia memeluk lututnya, meringkuk agar mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Bibi Uhm yang melihat itu tak tahan lagi. Dia sudah tak bisa diam saja. "Saya panggil dokter ya non."

Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya menggeleng dan berkata, "tak apa bi, aku akan baik-baik saja, lagian aku sudah meminum obatku."

"Tapi non, ini bahkan sudah 1 jam lebih dan non masih kesakitan."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menatap bibi Uhm yang menatapnya khawatir. "Bibi kembali bekerja saja, aku tak apa sungguh. Mungkin obatnya butuh waktu lama untuk bekerja."

"Nona."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menutup matanya, "Kembalilah Bi, aku ingin tidur."

Bibi Uhm ragu. Namun ketika dia melihat Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, terpaksa dia menjauh untuk meninggalkannya. Dia tak ingin Baekhyun kelelahan hanya untuk meladeninya yang ingin memanggil dokter.

"Jika ada apa-apa, tolong segera panggil saya ya non."

Baekhyun hanya mendengung menanggapi perkataan Bibi Uhm.

* * *

"Yeoli~"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas yang harus dibaca serta di tanda tanganinya saat mendengar suara manja yang memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan memutar kursinya ke samping ketika orang yang memanggil namanya itu berjalan menghampirinya. "Hwae Seo-ya."

Hwae Seo langsung mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria itu. "Aku kangen, kemana saja kamu tak mengunjungiku sama sekali." Rajuknya sambil memainkan rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Maaf, maaf, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bereskan."

"Dan hal apakah itu?" Hwae Seo menatap mata Chanyeol penasaran. "Apakah itu lebih penting dariku?" Rajuknya.

"Tentu saja enggak, kamu adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku, kamu tahu?" Hwae Seo tertawa ketika Chanyeol menggelitik hidungnya dengan hidung pria itu. "Tapi ini termasuk penting untuk kita berdua."

"Apa?" Tanya Hwae Seo penasaran.

"Nanti juga kamu tahu." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat perempuan itu tertawa geli.

"Aish."

Chanyeol memandang pakaian perempuan itu yang terbuka, kemudian tersenyum lebar saat dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas gundukan payudara itu. " _Quick sex_?"

Hwae Seo tersenyun miring mendengar pertanyaan itu, " _Not bad_."

* * *

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya setelah pulang lembur. Dia melirik pada jam dinding dikamarnya kemudian menatap kasurnya yang sedikit berantakan namun tak ada siapapun.

Dia meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja, kemudian melepaskan dasi dan jasnya lalu ditaruhnya di tempat yang sama.

"Baek?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun?" Dia keluar dari kamar menuju dapur dimana bibi Uhm biasanya selalu berada. Namun sekarang dia hanya mendapati tempat itu kosong.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas kemudian mengisinya dengan air dingin dan membawanya menuju kamar.

"Baekhyun? Kamu dimana?" Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya di meja samping tas kerjanya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menemukannya.

Perempuan itu sedang tidur di dalam bathup dengan air penuh yang merendam tubuhnya. Dia segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan membangunkannya.

"Baek, Baekhyun, bangun, jangan tidur disini!" Dia menggoyangkan tubuh perempuan itu pelan, membuat air itu beriak dan dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas payudara perempuan itu meskipun air itu tak bening karena garam mandi. "Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan berat hati dan terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol. "Chanyeol! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku mencarimu. Ayo cepat keluar dari sana, sudah berapa lama kamu berendam disana?" Chanyeol berdiri untuk mengambil kimono handuk milik Baekhyun. "Pakai ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan handuk itu pada Baekhyun yang masih pada posisi awal. "Baek, cepat, nanti kamu sakit lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan handuk bergiliran, "tapi-"

"Aku suami kamu, jadi jangan malu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian berdiri dan mengambil handuknya. Dia memakai kimono itu dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar ketika selesai.

"Thanks."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan pernah tidur lagi seperti itu di bathup. Banyak kejadian yang menyebabkan orang mati ketika kita tidur seperti tadi."

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian berjalan menjauh untuk membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Ya, sama sama."


	13. Chapter 13

Dia tak bisa tidur.

Chanyeol tak bisa tidur sama sekali akibat melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun meskipun hanya sekilas, karena perempuan itu bener-bener cepat memakai handuknya. Namun dia bisa melihatnya sedikit ketika dirinya belum berbalik untuk meninggalkan perempuan itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke samping - menghadap pada Baekhyun yang sudah tidur dengan pulas.

"Sial."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi lalu menggerakkan bola matanya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Dia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Chanyeol gelagapan, tak menyangka perempuan itu akan bangun. Beruntunglah lampu kamar mereka mati dan hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk di sela-sela tirai jendela mereka.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidurlah lagi."

Baekhyun terseyun kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada lelaki itu dan tersenyum saat mendengar detak jantungnya. "Apakah kamu tidak bisa tidur?"

"..." Chanyeol tak menjawab, melainkan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Dia merubah arah tidurnya menjadi telengtang agar dirinya mudah memeluk perempuan itu sementara Baekhyun nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadanya.

"Ingin bercerita?"

"Tidurlah Baek, sudah malam." Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu ke atas dirinya dan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Baekhyun menaikkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Chanyeol. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun semuanya hilang begitu saja saat dia melihat mata Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Mereka terdiam menatap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol memerhatikan seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan perlahan sementara perempuan itu hanya menatap kedua matanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dia memundurkan tubuhnya untuk kembali seperti sebelumnya, namun Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya untuk tetap sejajar.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat perempuan itu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Baekhyun."

"Ya?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata perempuan itu ke bibir kemudian kembali ke mata.

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu sekarang." Katanya pelan.

Baekhyun diam mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu."

"..."

"..."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol. Namun lelaki itu menahannya dan dengan terpaksa mereka bertatapan kembali.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"..."

"..."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menjawabnya dengan pelan, "kalau begitu, cium aku."


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol menurunkan wajah perempuan itu dan memagut bibirnya sedetik kemudian setelah perempuan itu menjawab. Dengan perlahan dia mencium bibir itu.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan memandang mata Chanyeol yang memandangnya balik. Dia bahkan hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas ciuman lelaki itu.

Chanyeol kesal ketika Baekhyun hanya diam saja tak membalas ciumannya. Dia melingkari pinggang perempuan itu serta memegang belakang kepalanya lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga perempuan itu kini berada di bawahnya.

"Balas ciumanku Baek." Bisiknya diantara pagutannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab ataupun melakukan apa yang disuruh hingga Chanyeol berhenti karena kesal.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol kesal. Terlihat dari matanya yang menatapnya dengan dengki.

"Aku tak tahu cara melakukannya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang kecil menjawab perintahnya. "Apa?" Dia bertanya kembali tak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Itu adalah yang pertama untukku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun kesal dengan Chanyeol yang malah bertanya kembali. "Lupakan."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa? Apa - maksudku - apa?"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kamu katakan, Chanyeol?"

"Ah, sorry." Chanyeol sadar akan tingkahnya yang aneh. "Tidak, tidak ada." Lanjutnya, kemudian dia menyingkir dari tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut."

"Ya, selamat malam Chanyeol."

"Malam Baek."

* * *

Pagi itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar malu dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja padahal jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia tak sanggup menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat santai saja tak seperti dirinya.

Dia seperti tertampar akan sesuatu hal.

"Malam ini, kamu mau makan apa?"

"Heum?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari piringnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Makan malam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku akan keluar sebentar kemudian berbelanja untuk makan malam, kamu ingin aku masakkan apa?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "memangnya kamu bisa masak?" Dia menggelengkan kepala kecil kemudian melanjutkan makannya dan menjawab, "aku ingin masakan ibuku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, "dan apa itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "tanyakan saja padanya, aku berangkat sekarang." Chanyeol meminum airnya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengambil tas yang ada di sampingnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tak ikut berdiri. "Hati-hati." Katanya.

Chanyeol memutari meja makan dan berdiri di samping perempuan itu. Dia memeluk bahu Baekhyun kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Sampai jumpa."


	15. Chapter 15

Baekhyun mendorong troli belanjaannya sambil melirik kertas yang sudah berisikan list bahan yang harus di belinya untuk membuat makan malam. Dia sudah menghubungi ibu mertuanya tadi sebelum pergi kerumah, sehingga membuatnya mudah untuk membeli bahan apa saja.

Baekhyun membaca kembali list bahan dan memeriksanya apa saja yng belum untuk kemudian dia pergi menuju tempat bahan itu berada.

Baekhyun menyusuri bagian etalese ikan segar yang telah mati dan di pajang, kemudian berhenti pada salah satu bagian dimana ikan yang diinginkannya ketemu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memanggil penjaga etalase, namun berhentik ketika menemukan orang yang taka sing berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, Baekhyun? Sedang apa?" Hwae Seo tersenyum lebar saat menemukan Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam." Baekhyun melirik pada troli penuh yang Hwae Seo bawa. "Ada acara apa ini? Sampai kamu membeli banyak sekali bahan makanan."

Hwae Seo tersenyum lebar, "Ah, ini bahan makanan satu minggu untukku dan Chanyeol." Jawabnya. "Chanyeol selalu ingin aku memasakan makan malam untuknya, jadi aku harus membeli bahan makanan yang banyak. Kamu tahu makanan kesukaannya?"

"..."

"Chanyeol sangat suka dengan ikan kukus dan malam ini katanya dia ingin sekali makan ikan kukus." Hwae Seo tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu? Terkadang selera makan dia seperti anak kecil. Lucu sekali Chanyeol itu."

"..."

Hwae Seo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada penjaga etalase bagian ikan lalu memanggilnya, "Tolong ikannya satu, yang ini ya bi." Katanya sambil menunjuk ikan yang sering dia beli untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Baik."

Hwae Seo mengalihkan pandanganya pada Baekhyun yang seperti sedang melamun, "Jadi," Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara Hwae Seo yang tiba-tiba, "kamu juga ingin membeli ikan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya."

"Tapi, bukannya kamu alergi ikan ya?"

"Ah, ini bukan buat ku." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya hingga akhirnya sang bibi penjaga datang dan memberikan ikan yang di beli oleh Hwae Seo.

"Terimakasih bi."

"Sama-sama nyonya."

Hwae Seo meletakkan ikannya pada troli belanjaannya. "Ah, aku duluan ya, sepertinya semuanya telah ku beli."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, berhati-hatilah."

"Sampai jumpa Baek." Hwae Seo mendorong trolinya menjauh dari sana, namun beberapa langkah kemudian dia berhenti. "Ah ya, Chanyeol takkan pulang malam ini, dia akan menginap di apartemeku. Jadi, jika kamu ada niat untuk membuatkan makan malam untuknya, sepertinya kamu tidak usah-usah repot untuk berbelanja. Bye Baekhyun."


	16. Chapter 16

Baekhyun memasukkan kotak yang telah berisikan makanan yang dia buat untuk makan malam kedalam lemari pendingin.

Dia telah menunggu dengan bodoh, namun sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Hwae Seo benar. Maka dari itu, dari pada dia membuangnya, dia akan membekukan makanan itu untuk besok.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di rumah terkejut ketika melihat lampu dapurnya masih menyala dan dia menghampirinya.

Dia mengerutkan dahi melihat Baekhyun yang masih bangun dan tumpukan toples berisi makanan.

"Sudah pulang?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol ada di sekitarnya, dia melirik pada jam yang ada di ruang santai, "Sudah jam 12 malam, ingin mandi air hangat? Akan ku siapakan, tunggu sebentar ya." Baekhyun kembali memasukkan toples itu kedalam lemari pendingin dengan cepat.

"Aku tanya, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di meja makan lalu menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Ah, aku sedang membekukan makanan yang tadi aku buat." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan melirik pada Chanyeol yang kini berada di sampingnya, memerhatikannya. "Karena kamu tidak ada, makananya aku bekukan untuk besok."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan, kemudian dia ingat sesuatu. "Kamu jadi membuatkanku makan malam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menutup lemari pendinginnya ketika semua toples makanannya telah dimasukan. "Jadi, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, kalau aku ingin membuatkanmu makan malam?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya ketika perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lebar menjawabnya. "Maaf, aku lupa soal itu."

"Tak masalah, selama kamu kembali kesini." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan mengambil tas kerja lelaki itu, "Ayo kita ke kamar, kamu pasti lelah bukan?"

* * *

Baekhyun telah tertidur lelap ketika selesai menyiapkan baju serta handuk untuk Chanyeol. Dia sangat lelah setelah memasak dan menunggu Chanyeol, namun semuanya terbayar ketika lelaki itu pulang ke rumah mereka. Dia senang lelaki itu kembali _padanya_.

Chanyeol terdiam setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menatap baju tidur yang telah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun kemudian melirik perempuan itu yang sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Dia menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja rias milik Baekhyun. Dia menekan beberapa nomer kemudian menghubunginya. Sekilas dia melirik perempuan itu kembali, kemudian berjalan keluar menuju balkon kamar.

"Kenapa gue harus pulang sih?"

 _"Tenang sayang, tenang, bukannya kamu ingin semuanya berakhir dengan cepat?"_

"Iya! Tapi bukan begini juga caranya Seo, bukankah ini jadwalnya kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

 _"Tenang Chan, kita akan mempunyai banyak waktu setelah semua ini berhasil. Maka dari itu, kamu harus selalu ada disisinya sekarang."_

"Gue udah muak! Sumpah! Gue gak bisa deket-deket dia lagi!

 _"Sebentar lagi sayang, bertahanlah sebentar lagi."_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, dia melirik ke Baekhyun yang tidur dengan lelap kemudian bersandar pada besi balkon menatap pemandangan di luar.

 _"Demi tujuan kita bersama."_

"Ya, demi kita."


	17. Chapter 17

Baekhyun menatap rumah sederhana itu dari jauh.

Rumah mungil yang terlihat nyaman dan hangat dengan lampu yang selalu menyala dengan terang.

Baekhyun tak pernah berani untuk datang ke sana, meskipun itu rumah mertuanya. Dia takkan berani sampai kapanpun.

Dia sudah sangat buruk untuk keluarga Park. Merebut perusahaannya dan membuat keluarga itu harus menyerahkan anak lelaki satu-satunya padanya hanya untuk mempertahankan perusahaan kecil yang dimiliki oleh mereka.

Keluarga Chanyeol bukanlah keluarga yang sangat berada.

Mereka mempunyai sebuah pabrik kertas kecil yang hanya bereproduksi ketika ada yang memakainya, selebihnya mereka membuka sebuah warung kecil di rumah. Namun begitu, anak-anak mereka selalu diberikan pendidikan tinggi, meskipun harus hancur ketika anak kedua mereka mau masuk ke universitas.

Chanyeol tak pernah melanjutkan kembali studynya.

Semuanya hanya karena dia.

Dia membuat keluarga Park kehilangan semuanya secara perlahan dalam waktu setengah tahun, kemudian dia muncul dengan memberikan tawaran.

Tawaran yang harus membuat mereka bertengkar hebat dengan anak lelaki satu-satunya disana.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa lelah setelah ingatan masa lalunya muncul membayangi.

Bagaimana keluarga itu memohon padanya.

Bagaimana keluarga itu bersujud dan mengemis padanya.

Bagaimana akhirnya dia bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya dengki dan penuh amarah saat mereka bertemu.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya bagi Baekhyun.

"Paman ayo kita pulang."

"Baik, non."

Mesin mobil di nyalakan, kemudian bergerak meninggali tempat itu.

Tanpa menyadarai, bahwa ada yang selalu memerhatikan mereka.

* * *

Pagi itu, mereka sedang sarapan bersama dan Chanyeol tiba tiba berkata, "Kamu sudah minum obatnya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk, "sudah, ada beberapa obat yang dudah habis, aku akan meminta dokter keluarga mengunjungiku dan memberikan beberapa obat."

"Kapan?"

"Mungkin besok?" Baekhyun menyuapkan satu sendok terakhir makan paginya kemudian meminum air mineralnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut, "Oke kalau gitu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan menyiapkan bekal makan siangmu, tunggu sebentar ya."

"Ya." Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang di inginkan perempuan itu.

* * *

"Kamu bisa memakannya."

Lee Junho terkejut ketika sang atasan memberikan sekotak bekal makan siang lagi padanya.

"Sunggu presdir? Apakah tidak apa saya memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh istri anda?"

"Aku sudah memberikannya padamu, bukankan itu artinya tidak apa?" Jawab Chanyeol demgan dingin. "Berikan berkas yang harus aku baca dan tanda tangani dalam 10 menit lagi, lalu bacakan jadwalku untuk hari ini dan besok."

"Baik!"

Chanyeol melanjutkan jalannya dan masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, sementara Junho langsung mempersiapkan semua yang Chanyeol pinta.

* * *

"Wahhh! Lu dapet kotak makan siang lagi dari presdir, Jun-ya?" Tanya Jae Ah yang kembali menjadi tempat menumpang makan siang untuk Junho.

Junho mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

"Senangnya bisa ngerasain masakan istri presdir yang enak lagi."

"..."

"Gue gak ngerti deh sama presdir, kenapa dia gak mau makan bekal yang istrinya buat coba? Padahal ini enak banget."

Jae Ah langsung menendang kaki Junho dengan sebal, "ya! Lu gak tau apa sama gosip yang udah tersebar di seluruh kantor?"

Junho meringin kesakitan, "tau kok, tau, gue saksinya!"

"Jadi emang bener ya?"

"Benar apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Simpenannya presdir sering ngunjungin dia waktu makan siang?" Jae Ah mengangkat keoalanya untuk menatap Junho dan terkejut ketika menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di pintu ruangannya.

"Nona Byun!" Mereka langsung berdiri dengan canggung, melirik satu sama lain sebelum membungkuk bersama-sama.

"Maafkan kami! Maafkan kami nona!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "sudah, sudah, tak apa, jangan membungkuk terus."

Junho dan Jae Ah langsung menegakkan badan dan menatap satu sama lain dengan canggung karena kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu makan siang kalian, aku tadi hanya ingin mencari Junho karena tak melihatnya di meja depan ruang kerja Chanyeol."

"Nona-"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "tak apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Chanyeol ada di ruang kerjanya? Aku pikir lebih baik bertanya dulu padamu, takutnya Chanyeol tak ada ditempat."

Junho menggeleng,"tidak nona! Presdir ada di tempatnya, beliau sedang membaca beberapa proposal serta menandatangani beberaoa dokumen."

"Baiklah, terimakasih, aku akan ke ruangannya kalau gitu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Silahkan lanjut makan siangnya, maaf aku menganggu kalian."

* * *

karena ada kendala , maaf baru bisa update hari ini

love

litteldi


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun menghentikan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi ketika dirinya melihat hal tak senonoh berada di depannya.

Dia melihat suaminya tengah bercumbu dengan orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Temannya sendiri.

Teman yang mungkin hanya dirinya yang menganggap bahwa mereka berteman.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapakali sebelum menundukkan kepalanya sesaat kemudian menatap kedua manusia yang tengah berada di dalam kenikmatan duniawi.

Dia mual mendengar suara-suara menjijikan mereka.

Dia pusing dan ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan ketika itu dia sadar, bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya yang berada di balik celah pintu kecil yang dibuatnya.

"Chanyeol-ah~ lebih cepat~"

Chanyeol menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan mempercepat pergerakan yang dibawahnya untuk mencapai kepuasan dirinya dan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah.. ahh.. ahhh..."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ketika Chanyeol memandanganya kembali sambil memberikan beberapa hisapan pada pundak Hwae Seo.

Dia menarik tangannya yang masing memegang lengan pintu dan menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak datang hari ini.

* * *

"Aish, kamu tuh ya, kita masih di kantormu, bagaimana kalo ada yang lihat?" Kata Hwae Seo sambil memakai kembali dress hitam pendeknya yang hampir menunjukkan seluruh tubuhnys yang indah.

"Tenang saja, mereka mengerti kok. Lagian, siapa suruh kamu datang kesini pake baju seoerti itu?"

Hwae Seo tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Chanyeol - yang telah berpakain rapih kembali - setelah dia memakai dressnya. "Habisnya, aku merindukanmu."

"Dan siapa yang menyuruhku untuk pulang waktu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Hwae Seo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku melakukannya untuk kita."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hwae Seo.

"Lalu, bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Entah, dia malah terlihat lebih sehat dari sebelumnya."

"Itu memang cara obat itu bekerja."

"Sungguh?"

Hwae Seo mengangguk, "kamu harus selalu memastikan dia meminum obatnya setiap waktu, seperti yang di tulis pada aturannya."

"Ya." Chanyeol mengekus rambut Hwae Seo perlahan, "Aku akan mengganti obatnya kembali, dia sudah kehabisan obatnya."

"Semuanya tidak akan lama lagi ketika dia meminumnya seperti di aturan."

"Ya, semuanya takkan lama lagi."


	19. Chapter 19

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu dengan dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka akhirnya dapat bertemu malam itu - dia tak pulang kemarin malam.

"Dia mengatakan aku semakin baik, paru-paruku tak bermasalah lagi dan rusuk serta punggungku sudah tak sakit lagi kalau di tegakkan. Tapi dia tetap menyuruhku untuk meminum obat yang dia berikan."

"Syukurlah kalau semuanya menjadi lebih baik." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Apakah sekarang, kamu sudah meminum obatnya?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu akan ku siapkan, habiskan makananmu, kamu tak bisa memakannya kalau dalam perut kosong."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol langsung pergi dsri meja makan untuk mengambilkan obat perempuan itu.

Dia membuka pintu kamar mereka kemudian berjalan menuju meja rias Baekhyun dimana obat itu selalu diletakkan.  
Dia mengambil seluruh kotak obat perempuan itu dan melihatnya satu persatu. Melihat obat mana yang sama dengan _obatnya_.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat menemukan yang mana, kemudian dia menukarnya dengan cepat sama obat yang dibawanya.

"Semuanya akan berakhir tak lama lagi."

* * *

"Kamu ada waktu?"

"Heum? Sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu beberapa menit setelah perempuan itu meminum obat yang diberikan olehnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Enggak, bukan."

"Lalu? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Rasanya, aku ingin sekali pergi berlibur."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, "berlibur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dia memutar posisi tidurnya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang masih bersandar pada kepala ranjang mereka dengan sebuah buku di tangan, "tak harus sekarang atau minggu depan, mungkin 2 minggu lagi." Katanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ingin berlibur?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya ingin saja." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menjawabnya dan Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat perempuan itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Kita belum pernah pergi liburan bersama bukan?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya kemudian membaca kembali bukunya, "Terserah kamu kalau gitu."

"Yeay! Janji ya?"

Dan Chanyeol hanya berdengung sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Baekhyun telah berdiri selama tiga puluh penit di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Chanyeol , dengan kata lain di rumah mertuanya.

Dia ragu untuk mengunjungi rumah itu, namun ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

Sebagai menantu yang baik, seharusnya dia sering mengunjungi mertuanya itu, apalagi Chanyeol belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke rumah itu setelah menikah dengannya. Setidaknya, meskipun Chanyeol enggan, dia harus mengunjungi mertuanya itu.

"Oke!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian menekan bel pintu yang ada di samping pintu gerbang rumah itu.

Dia mendengar suara intercom terhubung, kemudian suara yang cukup dikenalinya muncul.

"Siapa?" tanya

"Hallo bibi, ini Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara mertuanya menjawab belnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Pergilah! Jangan pernah datang kemari lagi!"

Baekhyun gelagapan, "Tidak, aku ingin mengunjungimu dan yang lainnya."

"Dan kami tak butuh kunjunganmu itu! Beraninya kamu datang kesini setelah membuat kami bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol!"

"Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. "Maafkan aku!" Dia tahu, semuanya akan seperti ini.

"Pergi! Kami takkan pernah menerima kunjungamu sampai kapanpun!"


	20. Chapter 20

Park Yubin menghela nafasnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang dengan keras kepala menunggu di depan pintu rumah mereka. Dia tidak peduli dengan perempuan yang membuat keluarganya pecah itu, namun para tetangga mulai bergosip tentang dia.

Dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya kemudian menatap perempuan itu dengan datar sementara yang ditatapnya berbinar ketika melihat dirinya. "Masuklah, kamu membuat para tetangga berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Baekhyun langsung bangun dari jongkoknya dan tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih!" Serunya dengan keras.

Yubin hanya menatapnya datar lalu berbalik memasuki rumah itu duluan, meninggakkan Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk dan menutup kembali pintu gerbang rumah itu.

Ah, dia sangat deg-degan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lebar lalu menyusul Yubin yang telah memasuki rumah itu.

"Permisi." Katanya pelan ketika masuk rumah, kemudian dia melepas sepatunya dan memakai sendal rumah yang ada di rak.

Baekhyun diam beberapa saat, bingung harus kemana dan dia kehilangan jejak Yubin.

Dengan ragu dia mulai masuk.

"Bibi?" Panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha menemukan Yubin.

"Bibi?" Lagi, dia memanggilnya.

Matanya menatap hiasan dinding dan meja yang ada di rumah itu, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat foto Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kecil hingga dewasa.

"Lucunya." Baekhyun gemas sendiri melihat foto-foto itu. "Ahh, kalau dia punya anak pasti sangat lucu."

"Dan aku takkan pernah mendapatkannya selama dia menikah denganmu." Kata Yubin sinis ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyum tersenyum tipis mendengarnya kemudian menatap Yubin yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang? Setelah menghancurkan keluarga kami, apa yang kamu inginkan lagi?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, "ah, tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin apapun, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan bibi dan yang lainnya."

"Dan aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi kamu bisa pergi sekarang."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "enggak, aku ingin disini."

Yubin menatap sinis perempuan itu, kemudian dia berbalik, "aku tak peduli! Cepat pergi dari rumah ini!"

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya di sofa ruang tengah ketika hari sudah sangat sore. Dia berjalan menuju arah tempat Yubin menghilang dan menemukan perempuan paruh baya itu sedang bercocok tanam di belakang rumah.

"Bibi!" Panggilnya. "Hari sudah sore, aku pamit pulang sekarang, terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku masuk ke dalam rumah." Dia membungkukkan badannya dalam kemudian menatap Yubin yang masih melakukan pekerjaannya. "Jaga kesehatan bibi, maaf telah merepotkan, sampai jumpa." Dan Baekhyun pergi dari rumah itu.

Yubin bangkit dari posisinya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Baekhyun pergi.

Dia menatap sekitarnya dan tak ada perubahan sedikitpun dari rumahnya. Dia kira Baekhyun akan mengambil atau membaca sesuatu yang ada disana karena dia sudah tak mengacuhkannya. Bahkan dia tak memberikan air untuk perempuan itu dan Baekhyun tak mengambil air segelaspun.

"Merepotkan? Dia menyindirku, hah?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah setelah dia memasukkan koper mereka ke dalam villa yang menjadi tempat mereka berlibur. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di teras belakang rumah itu sedang menatap air laut kemudian menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Enggak ada apa-apa kok." Dia tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, kemudian kembali memasuki rumah itu. "Istirahatlah, kamu pasti lelah."

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa menanggapi perkataan lelaki itu.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan pakaian kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "terimakasih."

Chanyeok tersenyum lebar dan menatap Baekhyun, "Bukan masalah."

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi ketika mencium wanginya masakan yang menggoda perutnya untuk berbunyi. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah habis keramas dengan handuk dilehernya kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka menuju dapur.

"Sedang apa?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas kemudian melanjutkan masaknya, "membuat makan malam." Jawabnya. "Aku sudah membuat ikan kukus kesukaanmu dan beberapa makanan lainnya."

Chanyeol menghampiri meja makan yang telah terisi penuh dengan berbagai masakan.

"Kamu membuat semua ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bibi membantuku beberapa, jadi ada yang tinggal di panaskan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia menarik salah satu kursi kemudian duduk disana. Handuknya dia simpan di kelapa kursi sampingnya, kemudian mengambil sumpit dan mencomot kecil ikan kukus kesukaannya.

Baekhyun mematikan kompornya, memindahkan masakannya kedalam piring kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah. Dia meletakkan piring yang dibawanya, kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana? Apakah enak?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan datar, "Kamu datang ke rumah orang tuaku? Aku sudah bilang, tak apa bila rasanya tak sama dengan apa yang ibuku masak, kenapa kamu datang kesana?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku -"

"Aku tak suka! Jangan datangin mereka lagi, mengerti!?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian menjawab, "ya."

"Aku sudah tak nafsu makan, kamu saja yang habisin ini semua." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil handuknya, lalu pergi dari meja makan.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatap kepergian Chanyeol, "Aku, tidak meminta bibi Yubin untuk membuatnya."

* * *

Bayangannya tidak seperti ini.

Mereka seharusnya sedang tertawa bersama dan menonton televisi sambil memakan makan pagi mereka.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika melihat pagi itu Chanyeol malah sibuk dengan ponselnya dan bersikap dingin padanya.

Dia sudah biasa seperti ini waktu dulu, namun aneh ketika hal ini terjadi lagi setelah kehangatan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf." Katanya pelan ketika mereka makan pagi bersama.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, "soal?"

"Aku janji, takkan membuat masakan seperti itu lagi!" Katanya.

Chanyeol meletakkan roti bakarnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya demgan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku kira, kamu pasti merindukan rasanya masakan bibi Yubin, karena sudah lama bukan, kita tak bertemu dengan mereka sejak hari pernikahan itu?"

"Aku tidak merindukan mereka. Mereka yang mendorongku, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjauh dari mereka."

"Tapi, mereka tetap saja orang tua-"

"Aku tidak peduli." Potong Chanyeol. "Lanjutkan sarapanmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan makannya, "Tapi kamu memaafkanku, kan?" Tanyanya sebelum mengigit roti yang jadi sarapannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Ja! Kalau gitu, ayo kita pergi bermain setelah ini!" Seru Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang membuat matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat senang - atau memang benar perempuan itu sangat senang?

"Eum."


	22. Chapter 22

Mereka terus bermain tanpa lelah setelah semuanya membaik.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terus mengikuti kemauan perempuan itu.

Bermain di pantai-lah.

Kemudian berjalan kedalam hutan yang ada disekitar villa dan berakhir dengan berenang - lebih tepatnya merendamkan diri kedalam air - di sebuah air terjun yang mereka temui.

Lalu pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa makan yang telah habis.

Mereka berjalan dan berbincang-bincang dalam waktu yang lama - meskipun hanya Baekhyun yang banyak bicara dan Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan seperlunya saja. Dan tanpa di sadarinya, matanya selalu menatap perempuan itu.

Bagaimana bibir perempuan itu bergerak.

Bagaimana tingkah perempuan itu ketika berbicara.

Bagaimana ketika ekspresi perempuan itu berubah.

Dan bagaimana ketika perempuan itu menatapnya.

Tanpa di sadarinya, dia telah mengamati seluruh yang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu dalam diam.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi.

"Chanyeol!" Panggilnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan tersenyum tipis ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar setelah memanggil namanya.

"Hati-hati." Katanya, memperingatkan Baekhyun yang berlari menuruni tangga.

Baekhyun tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Chanyeol hingga dia hampir jatuh dari tangga. Untung dia memegang pegangan tangganya dengan kuat, sehingga dia tidak jatuh.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri ketika melihat perempuan itu hampir jatuh. Dia langsung menghampiri perempuan itu yang terdiam ditempatnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk hati-hati!?" Bentaknya ketika dia sudah berada dihadapan perempuan itu.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Itu hampir saja." Katanya sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Ayo turun, jalan biasa saja." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menggerakkan kakinya untuk turun hingga dapat berada disamping Chanyeol. Namun dia kembali ke posisi semula hingga Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Tanganya kirinya mengeratkan pegangan pada trali besi sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap lelaki itu dan berkata dengan pelan, "Sakit."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan terkejut ketika tubuh Baekhyun jatuh ke badannya. Dia langsung memegang pegangan tangga dan mendekap tubuh perempuan itu erat.

"Baek? Baekhyun!?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Sepertinya dia hanya kelelahan saja." Dokter Kim tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebrang tempat tidur dimana Baekhyun berada. "Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan selalu nona Byun untuk meminum obatnya."

"Terimakasih dokter."

"Sama-sama, saya akan menuliskan resep obatnya lagi, karena saya pikir obatnya perlahan sudah membangun sistem kekebalan dalam tubuh nona Byun."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapinya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Baekhyun yang tidur dengan lelap.

"Ini resep obatnya."

Chanyeol melirik dokter Kim kemudian mengambil resep obatnya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, saya harus nona Byun akan baik-baik saja ke depannya."

"Terimakasih dokter." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama." Dokter Kim membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian keluar dari kamar itu diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Jika begitu, saya pamit terlebih dahulu, jika ada masalah apapun, anda bisa menghubungi saya kembali."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya kecil dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal hingga akhirnya mobil dokter Kim pergi dari villa mereka.

Dia kembali masuk kedalam villa dan mengecek keadaan perempuan itu.

Baekhyun masih menutup kedua matanya kembali setelah sempat bangun sebentar dengan tangan kanan yang dipasang infusan. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kamar mereka dan menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Baek?" Panggilnya, "Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu, setelah itu minum obatmu, oke?"

"..."

Chanyeol duduk disamping perempuan itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

* * *

Chanyeol mencuci berasnya kemudian memasaknya hingga menjadi bubur dengan beberapa sayuran kecil dan telur. Dia mengaduk buburnya perlahan ketika bubur itu hampir matang kemudian menyiapkan mangkuk dan minuman di atas baki.

Dia mematikan api kompornya ketika bubur itu sudah matang, kemudian memindahkannya kedalam mangkuk. Dia mengambil sendok dan menyimpannya disamping mangkuk itu kemudian pergi kelantai atas, dimana kamar mereka berada.

"Baek, bangunlah, kita makan dulu."

Chanyeol menaruh nampan itu di _buffet_ samping tempat tidur dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian menyentuh pipi perempuan itu dan mengusapnya lembut. "Baek." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan kemudian tersenyum tipis ketika menemukan Chanyeol yang pertama kali dia lihat.

"Hai." Katanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengambil mangkuk bubur yang dia buat. "Kita makan dulu yuk, baru minum obat."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Hanya sedikit saja." Bujuknya lagi, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak mau untuk makan.

"Hanya 3 sendok saja, setelah itu minum obat, oke?"

"..."

"Baek."

"Enggak." Jawab Baekhyun lemah, dia menutup matanya kembali cukup lama sebelum membukanya lagi dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"Makan ya?" Bujuknya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan menutup matanya kembali dan Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Bukankah sangat sakit?" Tanyanya. "Minum obat ya?"

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya dan Chanyeol kira perempuan itu sudah tidur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan Baek? Bukankah kamu ingin sembuh dan selalu bersamaku?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Jika itu tidak benar, lalu kenapa kamu bertahan selama ini? Kenapa kamu tetap hidup meskipun telah berulang kali hampir mati? Kenapa kamu tidak menyerah saja?"

"..."

"..."

* * *

"Karena aku tak ingin kamu menyesali semuanya." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya dengan lemah, "Karena aku tak ingin kamu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri nantinya."


	24. Chapter 24

Liburan mereka di perpanjang.

Keadaan Baekhyun belum membaik dan mereka tidak bisa pulang.

Chanyeol terpaksa harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang telah menumpuk melalui laptop dan email. Untung saja sekertarisnya dapat diandalkan dengan baik, sehingga dia tidak kewalahan saat dirinya juga harus merawat Baekhyun.

Omong-omong soal perempuan itu.

Chanyeol harus mengecek keadaannya lagi.

Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya kemudian meninggalkan laptopnya diatas meja makan. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan kemudian masuk dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang tidur dengan lelap.

Dia duduk disamping tubuh perempuan itu kemudian menyentuh dahinya.

 _Sudah tidak panas._

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega, dia hanya tinggal tunggu keadaan nanti malam dan besok hari, apakah demamnya akan tetap turun atau tidak?

Chanyeol menarik tangannya kembali lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih tidur dengan lelap meskipun hari sudah sore kembali.

"Baek." Panggilnya. "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya kemudian membukanya saat mendengar panggilan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat perempuan itu memandangnya, "bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah masih sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku hanya ingin tidur lagi." Katanya.

"Tidurlah, nanti aku bangunkan saat waktunya minum obat."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian tidur kembali.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian pergi dari kamar itu.

"Sial, bikin masalah aja."

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

"Makan dulu yuk, setelah itu minum obatnya."

Baekhyum mengangguk, dengan bantuan Chanyeol dia duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Setelah keadaanmu membaik besok, kita pulang saja."

"Maaf, liburannya jadi berantakan."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang dia buat. "Tidak masalah, kita bisa berlibur lagi nanti "

"Eum." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan menuju teras belakang villa mereka dengan ponsel yang dia pegang di telinga kanannya.

Dia melirik kebelakang sebentar untuk memastikan tak ada Baekhyun sehingga dia dapat berbicara dengan bebas.

"Hwae Seo-ya." Katanya ketika mendengar sambungannya telah terhubung.

" _Chanyeol? Kamu dimana? Kenapa kamu susah dihubungin beberapa hari ini?"_

"Sorry, ada masalah sedikit disini." Jawabnya.

"..."

"..."

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, aku merindukanmu."

"Eum, aku juga, aku akan kembali besok, apapun yang terjadi, jadi tunggulah, oke?"

"Eum."


	25. Chapter 25

Keesokan harinya mereka pulang dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang telah membaik.

Sesampainya mereka tiba dirumah pagi itu, Chanyeol langsung pergi menuju ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya, "ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini, kamu istirahat saja duluan." katanya tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan dirinya berdiam diri sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh darinya.

Dia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Niatnya untuk berlibur dan merileks-kan diri, malah membuat lelaki itu bekerja lebih ekstra lagi.

"Nona."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Bibi Uhm yang berdiri disampingnya dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Aku tidak apa bi, maaf sudah membuat bibi khawatir." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis untuk meyakinkan Bibi Uhm.

"Syukurlah," Bibi Uhm menghela nafas lega, "Nona sekarang beristirahatlah, saya yang akan merapihkan barang bawaannya."

"Terimakasih bi." Baekhyun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Bibi Uhm menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam dia sudah berada disana dan Chanyeol baru mengangkat kepalanya dari komputer dan segela berkas yang ada dihadapannya. pertama hal yang dilakukannya adalah meregangkan tubuh dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian melakukkan pemutaran kecil pada pinggangnya. matanya melirik sekilas pada apa yang telah dikerjakannya kemudian menatap jam dinding yang ada di tembok samping tempatnya duduk.

Jam setengah 6 sore.

Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian melepas kacamata bacanya dan hal yang pertama terlintas dipikirannya adalah Baekhyun.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya kemudian keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan pergi menuju kamar mereka.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar itu hal yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Hari sudah menjelang malam namun kamar itu masih gelap tanpa ada penerangan dari cahaya lampu satupun.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya.

Dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar kemudian merambatkan tangannya pada tembok samping untuk mencari saklar lampu kamar.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Cahaya lampu langsung menerangi seluruh kamar dan dia mengerutkan dahinya sekilas kemudian menerjapkan matanya.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa lampunya tidak dihidupkan?"

Chanyeol menatap tempat tidur mereka dan tak menemukan Baekhyun berada disana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan keberadaan perempuan itu disana.

"Baekhyun?!" panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pintu kamar mandi dimana dia mendengar suara Baekhyun berada. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi, kemudian berkata, "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mandi," jawabnya. "Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja." Jawabnya, "kalau begitu, cepetlah keluar dari sana, sepertinya bibi sudah seleseai membuatkan makan malam."

"Eum! Kamu duluan saja."

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "Oke." Balasnya pada akhirnya, kemudian dia meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang menjauh serta pintu kamar mereka di tutup dan dia sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi ketika itu.

Sedetik setelah suara pintu yang ditutup, pegangannya pada pinggiran wastafel langsung melemas dan dia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Dia membungkukkan badannya kedepan dan menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara nafasnya yang memendek dan tak beraturan. Dia seperti haus akan oksigen dan meskipun dia sudah mendapatnya, itu tidaklah cukup.

 _Menyedihkan._

Baekhyun berusaha mengambil nafas melalui mulutnya dan dia dapat mendengar suara nafasnya itu.

 _Sangat menyedihkan._

Semuanya perlahan mulai naik dalam benaknya dan itu membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia sangat menyayangkan kehidupannya ini, dia sangat merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri, dan dia merasa marah pada dirinya.

 _Kamu sungguh-sungguh menyedihkan Byun Baekhyun._

 _Ya, dia memang menyedihkan_.

Diantara nafasnya yang sangat menyakitkan dan memendek, air matanya perlahan jatuh dari matanya.

 _Sakit, ini sangat sakit._

Di dalam kamar mandi itu, dia hanya dapat mendengar suara nafasnya yang payah dan itu membuatnya merasa kasihan pada kehidupannya sendiri.


	26. Chapter 26

Jinki menghela nafasnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya itu.

"Byun Kibum!"

"Jangan memaksaku untuk perhatian padanya! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada dia!"

"Bagaimanapun dia masih anakmu!"

Jinki langsung terdiam ketika tak mendengar suara istrinya itu. Dia tahu Kibum tidak menyukainya ketika dia meninggikan suaranya, namun istrinya itu tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih dia mati?"

"Itu lebih bagus." Jinki menahan nafasnya ketika dia mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu, "Kamu juga berpikir seperti itukan?"

"..."

"Benar bukan?"

"..."

"Dia memang sudah sepantasnya mati dari dulu."

* * *

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dan membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang di dalamnya. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya.

"Chanyeol!" Serunya.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri perempuan itu yang kini berjalan untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu setelah menutup pintu.

"Bae-Baekhyun? Ada apa? Kenapa datang kesini?"

"Aku lupa tak membawakanmu makan siang, jadi aku membawakannya kesini, ayo kita makan siang bersama." Katanya.

"A- ah ya, tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia membuka aplikasi pesannya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Hwae Seo agar tak mengunjunginya kali ini.

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas meja dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini sedang membuka bekal makan siang yang dia bawa.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak usah repot-repot membawakannya kesini, aku bisa membeli makan siang." katanya setelah dia duduk di sofa sebrag Baekhyun. "Lagian, kamu masih harus beristirahat."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Tidak apa, aku sudah sembuh kok, kamu tenang saja." katanya, "Ini sumpit dan sendoknya." Dia mengulurkan sumpit serta sendknya dan Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipisnya mengambil itu.

"Terimakasih." katanya.

"Sama-sama."

* * *

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menatp ke arah pintu ruangan itu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Kai yang masuk ke dlam ruangan itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Baekhyun berada diruangan itu.

"Kenapa kamu berhenti disitu Kai?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya, "Cepat minggir, aku ingin masuk."

Kai terdorong lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bagaikan patung yang di dorong dengan keras, hampir jatuh namun dia dapat menyimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Santai dong Kyung." Renggutnya marah.

Orang yang dipanggilnya Kyung itu hanya memutar matanya kemudian menatap sekelilingnya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hai Kyungsoo." Sapa Baekhyun dengan kaku ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Duduklah." Katanya.

"Aku kesini hanya memberitahukan sesuatu tapi sepertinya nanti saja, lagian itu tidak terlalu penting."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menatap Kai dan lelaki yang ditatapnya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Oh, oke." Balas Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Ayo kita pergi Kai."

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Kai tak percaya.

"Iya! Ayo cepat kita pergi!" Perintahnya, kemudian dia pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kai berdiri dengan bingung untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Sorry gue ganggu kalian, silahkan lanjut makan siangnya, gue cabut dulu."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol telah ditututp baru dia menatap suaminya itu.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?"

Chanyeol yang sedang melanjutkan makan siangnya hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Sudah jangan dipikirkan, lanjut makan siangnya, setelah itu kamu minum obatnya dan pulang, oke?"

"Eum!"


	27. Chapter 27

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kai ketika dia membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang mengikuti dari belakang, menutup pintunya kemudian menghampiri Kai yang telah duduk di sofa, matanya melirik Chanyeol yang ada di kursi kerjanya sekilas sebelum duduk disamping lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyan Kai.

Kai mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol kemudian menatap Kyungsoo, dia menghela nafasnya saat melihat perempuan itu hanya menata balik padanya. "Hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, bukan begitu Kyungsoo?"

"Hwae Seo-" Katanya, Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya ketika dia mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. "Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kenapa? Apakah ada masalah?"

Kai tersenyum tipis ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya kembali keika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Tidak ada, kami hanya ingin bertanya saja." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam ketika mendengar jawban Kai.

"Sudah? Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol meluruskan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tak ikut campur dengan masalah kalian," Kyungsoo diam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu hanya diam seakan membiarkannya untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Meskipun selama ini aku hanya diam dan seperti menghindarinya, jangan anggap aku takkan melakukan apapun padamu."

"Kyungsoo-ya." Panggil Kai ketika dia mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang tidak dekat dengannya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia masih saudaraku." Katanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, ayo kita pergi Kai."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang pergi terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Kai yang kini menatapnya.

"Gue kaga ngasih tahu dia dan gue juga gak tahu soal itu." Katanya. "Tapi Chanyeol, lu beneran melakukan itu _padanya_?"

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya dan Kai tahu kalau temannya itu takkan menjawabnya.

"Gue sama Sehun nanti malam ngumpul ditempat biasa, lu mau ikut?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Gue bakal ngehubungin kalian kalo gue ikut."

"Oke," Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan lebar, "Gue balik, sampai jumpa nanti malam."

* * *

Baekhyun berhasil menahan semuanya ketika dia keluar dari perusahaannya dan kini tinggal menahannya sedikit lagi hanya untuk dia sampai menuju halte bus.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika kepalanya terasa memberat dan dia menarik nafasnya dengan perlahan, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Dia harus menahannya apapun yang terjadi.

Namun sepertinya tubuhnya melawannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun yang jelas, dia hanya ingat bahwa kepalanya membentu jalan yang dipijak dengan keras.

* * *

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak ikut bergabung dengan Kai dan Sehun, dia langsung pulang menuju rumahnya.

Dia memberikan jas beserta tas kerjanya ketika Bibi Uhm membuka pintu untuknya, "Baekhyun sudah tidur?" Tanyanya. Dia melepas kancing lengan bajunya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnyakemudian berbalik untuk menatap Bibi Uhm, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya saat Bibi Uhm terlihat risau. "Baekhyun sudah tidurkan?"

"Nona-" Chanyeol meluruskan badannya menatap Bibi Uhm dengan benar, dahinya mengerut dalam ketika melihat perempuan paruh baya itu ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Beliau belum kembali sejak pergi menemui anda."


	28. Chapter 28

Sudah 2 minggu dan Baekhyun masih belum juga ditemukan.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sangat senang ketika dia mendengar bahwa perempuan itu tak kembali setelah menemuinya, namun dia harus menahan rasa bahagianya ketika Papa mertuanya mengetahui hal itu.

Dengan terpaksa dia harus mencari Baekhyun dan menyimbangkannya dengan perkajaanya.

Dan itu bukanlah hal mudah!

"Sial!"

Dia membanting berkas yang sedang dibacanya ketika pikirannya mengingat hal itu kembali.

Dia sangat tak menyukainya, namun sisi baiknya, dia dapat menemui Hwae Seo kapan-pun yang dia mau.

 _Bertahanlah Park._

Chanyeol meraih kembali berkas yang dia lempar dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus mendahulukan pekerjaannya ini setelah itu mencari Baekhyun. Lagian dia juga sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari perempuan itu.

Suara telepon intercall berbunyi dan Chanyeol langsung mengangkatnya sambil membaca berkas yang ada ditangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda direktur," suara sekertarisnya langsung terdengar ketika dia menanyakan hal itu. "Ada orang yang ingin menemui anda."

"Apakah dia sudah membuat janji?" Tanyanya.

"Belum direktur."

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan dia masuk." katanya, "Saya tutup tele-"

"Tapi direktur," Chanyeol langsung diam ketika sekertarisnya itu memotong perkataannya, _tak seperti biasanya_. "Dia seorang pengacara."

* * *

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan sekertartarisnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu beserta seorang pria di belakangnya.

"Maaf telah mengganggu pekerjaan anda Tuan Park." Pria itu menundukkan badannya sedikit dan Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mari kita duduk." Katanya sambil mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa kemudian dia menatap sekertarisnya, "Buatkanlah minuman." Perintahnya. "Anda mau minum apa tuan-"

"Kim." Jawab orang itu, "tolong air mineral saja."

"Baik."

Chanyeol menatap kepergian sang sekertarisnya, kemudian mengambil duduk di sebrang sang pengacara.

"Jadi?" Katanya.

"Maaf telah menganggu anda." Kata orang itu, dia mengambil kartu namanya dari saku jas kemudian memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang disambut baik oleh pria itu. "Nama saya Kim Jongdae."

Chanyeol membaca kartu nama itu, kemudian menatap orang yang bernama Jongdae tersebut.

"Dan sayang pengacara istri anda."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya - terkejut, "Apa?"

"Saya pengacara istri anda - nona Byun Baekhyun." Jawab orang itu.

Mata Chanyeol mengikuti gerak-gerik pria dihadapannya yang membuka tasnya kemudian memberikannya sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan mengambil amplop itu dengan ragu.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

Pengacara itu tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata, "Dokumen perceraian anda dengan Nona Byun."

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana lagi.

Ini terlalu membuatnya -

Membuatnya -

Bahagia.

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya ketika dia sampai dirumahnya dan menghampiri Bibi Uhm yang sekarangan ini selalu menunggunya tiba di depan pintu rumah itu.

Biasanya dia yang ada disini.

"Tuan," Panggil Bibi Uhm ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat berseri. "Apakah anda sudah menemukan nona?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Ya, cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali kesini." Jawabnya, dia memberikan jas beserta tas kerjanya pada Bibi Uhm, "Maaf telah merepotkan anda Bi."

Bibi Uhm yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, tidap apa tuan, terimakasih, terimakasih banyak." Beliau membungkukkan badannya dalam dan menghela nafasnya lega.

 _Nonanya akan kembali._

Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Bibi Uhm terdiam, dia menipiskan senyumannya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Dia harus menghubungi Hwae Seo soal ini.

* * *

"Hwae Seo-ya!" Seru Chanyeol ketika teleponnya telah tersambung dengan perempuan itu.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara Hwae Seo yang terdenga terkejut ketika dirinya menghubunginya.

"Ada berita bagus!" Chanyeol berusaha tidak peduli ketika dia mendengar suara Hwae Seo yang seperti itu. "Dia mengirimkan surat cerai padaku!"

"Sungguh!?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara Hwae Seo yang terdengar seperti - _tidak peduli_.

"Ya!"

Mereka diam sesaat, kemudian Chanyeol bertanya, "Kamu lagi dimana?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hwae Seo diam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan kembali, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak apa."

"Chanyeol, aku tutup ya? aku harus mengerjakan tugasku lagi."

"Eum, malam Seo-ya."

"Malam Chanyeol."

 _Dia sedang dengan siapa?_


	29. Chapter 29

Chanyeol merasa bingung.

Dia penasaran dengan suara yang dia dengar ketika menghubungi Hwae Seo.

Dia yakin itu suara pria.

Namun, dia tak ada kesempatan kembali untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

Atau lebih tepatnya dia ada kesempatan namun perempuan itu tak mengangkatnya.

"Direktur?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya ketika dia mendengar panggilan sekertarisnya.

"Ya? Ah maaf, bisa kamu ulang lagi?"

"Baik direktur."

* * *

"Dia belum sadar juga?" Kim Jongdae menutup kembali pintu kamar rawat itu dan berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang rawat.

Xiumin yang mendengar suara suaminya mengalihkan pandangannya, "Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, dia tidur kembali."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan suaminya?"

Jongdae tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala istrinya dengan sayang, "Jangan dipikirkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi-" Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sendu, "Apakah kita tidak akan memberitahu siapapun? Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?"

Jongdae tidak menjawabnya dan pergi menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, Xiumin yang melihat tingkah suaminya menghela nafasnya.

Selalu seperti itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Jongdae melepaskan jasnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Dia menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya menjadikannya sebagai sebuah bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Eum." Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongdae dan menghela nafasnya.

Entah sampai kapan mereka harus seperti ini lagi.

Dan selalu, selalu saja.

Semuanya karena perempuan itu.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, cepatlah akhiri ini."

* * *

Jongdae membuka matanya ketika ruangan itu sudah sunyi, kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini.

Dia akan pura-pura tidur sedangkan perempuan itu menangis hingga tertidur.

Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri istrinya yang tertidur di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya dengan kepala bertumpu pada ranjang rawat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya?"

Jongdae tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae tetapi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Xiumin dengan lembut.

Jongdae yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kamu minta."

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari Xiumin. "Aku telah berhutang banyak padamu dan maaf telah membuat hubunganmu menjadi rumit."

"Aku yang menginginkannya untuk tak menjelaskan apapun, bukan masalah yang besar." Jongdae mengatakan itu dengan tenang seakan itu bukan masalah besar kemudian menyentuh kepala Xiumin dengan perlahan, tapi Baekhyun tidak sependapat dengan itu.

"Mungkin kamu tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi bagaimana dengan Xiumin?" Jongdae menghentikan tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Tidak selamanya dia akan selalu mengerti dengan apa yang kamu lakukan tanpa penjelasan yang jelas, terlebih lagi jika itu berkaitan dengan orang yang pernah _berhubungan_ denganmu."

"Tapi, kita memang tidak ada hubungan apapun-kan?"

"Menurut aku dan kamu." Jongdae menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sinis padanya. "Pulanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja, maaf telah membuat kalian susah lagi."

"Kamu yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah." Jongdae membungkukkan badannya kemudian membopong istrinya. "Istirahatlah, kondisimu masih belum membaikkan?"

"Ya."

"Aku pergi kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan matanya mengikuti Jongdae yang pergi.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Eum?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika Jongdae berhenti melangkah dan memanggil namanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu pura-pura bodoh?" Baekhyun langsung meluruskan dahinya dan terdiam ketika Jongdae berkata seperti itu. "Aku yakin kamu tahu bahwa obatmu sudah ditukar dan membuat penyakitmu semakin parah atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Kenapa kamu hanya diam saja?"

"Apakah itu masalah untukmu?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang kamu inginkan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Jongdae-ya!"

Jongdae tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memperingatkannya. "Oke, oke, aku takkan membahasnya." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Aku pergi kalau begitu."

"Eum."

Jongdae membuka pintu kamar rawat itu dengan sesuah payah kemudian menutupnya kembali. Dia melirik perempuan yang ada di dalam kedua tanganya dan tersenyum tipis lalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah perlahan. "Aku tahu kamu sudah bangun."

Xiumin yang terkejut ketika Jongdae mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah bangun, langsung membuka matanya dan lelaki itu tersenyum tipis padanya. "A-apa maksudnya Jongdae? Apa maksud perkataanmu pada Baekhyun?"

"Tolong jangan membahas hal itu lagi."

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, dia ingin bertanya kembali namun mengurungkannya kemudian. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongdae lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

Jongdae yang mendengar Xiumin menghela nafasnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya membuat perempuan itu menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?"

Jongdae hanya diam ketika Xiumin bertanya seperti itu dan membuat perempuan itu bingung hingga mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jongdae?"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap Xiumin dengan lembut, membuat perempuan itu terkejut dengan tatapannya. "Hanya satu yang harus kamu ingat ketika mendengar itu Min-ah." Katanya tiba-tiba, membuat Xiumin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya, "jika kamu merasa seluruh dunia membencimu dan menginginkan kehilanganmu, tolong ingat - aku selalu mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu selalu ada disampingku."

"Apapun yang terjadi, tolong ingat selalu."

Xiumin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam, terlebih lagi ketika suara Jongdae mulai menegaskan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang suami, namun dia tahu dan akan selalu ingat dengan perkataan itu.

Jongdae tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Xiumin, kemudian mencium dahi perempuan itu dalam-dalam. "Aku takkan mengatakannya setiap saat bahwa aku mencintaimu." Xiumin langsung menatap Jongdae tepat ke kedua matanya ketika lelaki itu menjauh dari wajahnya beberapa centi, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika dia mendengar dan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari sang suami, "Jadi dengarkan baik-baik," Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mencintaimu, dan selalu mencintaimu, meskipun seluruh dunia membencimu aku tetap mencintaimu."

* * *

PS: Maaf, baru ada jaringan, waktu di rumah gk ada kuota sayanya, jadi ketika pulang ke asrama baru bisa liat review kalian, terimakasih yang telah mengikuti ff ini, mereviewnya, menfollow dan menfavorietkannya, saya selalu liat review kalian, dan maaf jika banyak typo dan sebagainya, terimakasih, sejujurnya, kebanyakan ff yang saya buat ini tidak terlalu berat, kalian hanya perlu mengikuti alurnya, saya bukan sedang main teka-teki kok wkwkwkwk, jika kalian bingung, maaf saya tidak bisa menuliskan dengan baik apa yang ingin saya ceritakan padakalian

salam,

LittelDi


	30. Chapter 30

"Terimakasih, saya akan segera membawa ini pada pengadilan." Jongdae tersenyum dan mengambil alih berkas yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Chanyeol kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Sama-sama." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dia memerhatikan Jongdae dengan seksama kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Jongdae yang menyadarai gelagat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Katakan pada Baekhyun, Bibi Uhm mengkhawatirkannya dan mengharapkannya untuk segera pulang."

Jongdae mengangguk, "Akan saya sampaikan," katanya, "Apakah ada lagi yang ingin disampaijan pada nona Byun?"

Chanyeol diam, dia dengan ragu membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya kembali dan tersenyum, "Tidak ada, terimakasih."

Jongdar tersenyum, "bukan masalah." Kemudian dia berdiri dan pergi menuju pintu ruangan itu. "Ja, maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda." Jongdae membungkukkan badannya sekilas, "Saya permisi."

"Ya." Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas ketika sadar bahwa pengacara Baekhyun itu akan pergi. Dia masih diam di tempatnya ketika Jongdae telah menutup pintunya.

Ada hal lain yang ingin dia katakan pada perempuan itu.

* * *

Jongdae menekan tanda panah kebawah ketika dia sudah sampai di depan lift, dia melirik jam tangannya sebentar kemudian menatap angka yang terus naik di atas pintu masuk lift.

"Jongdae-ssi."

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya ketika dia mendengara suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya kemudian menatap pada sunber suara.

Chanyeol memperlambat larinya ketika dia sudah dekat dengan pengacara calon mantan istrinya itu.

"Ya? Apakah ada yang anda lupakan Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya ketika Jongdae bertanya padanya, dia kembali ragu.

"Kenapa?"

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya ketika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu sekarang ingin bercerai setelah semua yang kamu lakukan dulu?" Jongdae meluruskan dahinya ketika dia mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol, "Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan?"

Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, pintu lift terbuka dan Jongdae meliriknya kemudian menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Apakah hanya itu tuan Park?"

Chanyeol dengan ragu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Jongdae memasuki lift kemudian menekan lantai 1, "Sebenarnya, semua itu cukup jelas tuan Park." Jongdae tersenyum tipis, "Jawaban pertanyaan terakhir anda adalah hasil yang anda harapkan sejak dulu." Jongdae membungkukkan badannya ketika pintu lift tertutup kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali ketika lift telah berjalan menuju lantai 1.

"Bukankah begitu Byun?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae. Dia memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkah menuju ruanganya.

"Yang aku harapkan?"

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan hal itu.

Dia menginginkan perempuan itu untuk mati dan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa perempuan itu ingin mati?

Apakah hanya itu?

Lalu kenapa dia memaksanya untuk menikah?

* * *

"Min-ah."

Xiumin langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara sang suami memanggil namanya. Dia langsung mengusap pipinya yang basah dan tersenyum dengan getir.

"A-aku tak tahu." Katanya dengan suara seraknya.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis dan memeluk istrinya, "tidak apa, tidak apa." Katanya menenangkan. "Mungkin, memang ini sudah batasnya." Dia mengusap punggung istrinya dengan perlahan, lalu menatap ruang ICU.

Tempat Baekhyun berada.

* * *

Setelah selama hampir 9 jam, mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar biasa.

Xiumin sedang membasuh lengang Baekhyun dengan handuk setengah kering ketika Jongdae membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Makanlah dahulu," Katanya sambil meletakkan makanan cepat saji yang dia beli di atas meja dekat sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "Kamu pasti lelah setelah menunggunya."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum tipis, "Nanti akan ku makan."

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, dia melepaskan jas kerja yang masih dipakainya kemudian menyampaikkannya pada lengan sofa. "Xiumin." Panggilnya dengan tegas, "Ini sudah jam 3 pagi."

Xiumin dengan enggan beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jongdae yang telah duduk ketika melihat perempuan itu berdiri.

"Disini." Jongdae menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya, menyuruh Xiumin untuk duduk disana. "Makanlah, kamu pasti lelah telah menjaganya seharian kemarin." Dia menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada istrinya itu.

"Terimakasih." Xiumin mengambil kotak itu dan meletakkannya pada pangkuannya. Dia tidak berselera makan.

"Apapun alasannya, aku ingin kamu makan, jangan sampai kamu juga sakit." Jongdae membuka kotak makannya dan mengambil sumpit, kemudian mulai memakannya.

Xiumin melirik Jongdae kemudian menatap kotak makannya. "Dae-ya -" Panggilnya. Jongdae tak menjawab ataupun meresponsnya, dia terus memakan makanannya dan Xiumin yang tak melihat itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia mengatakannya padaku."

"Baekhyun?" Xiumin mengangguk. Jongdae tak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh istrinya itu, tapi dia bertanya kembali, "apa yang dia katakan?"

"Alasan kenapa dia menikahi suaminya dan hanya diam dengan semuanya," Xiumin memegang kedua sisi kotak makanannya dengan erat. Jongdae berhenti menyuapkan makanan pada mulutnya ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Dia menyimpan sumpit beserta kotaknya diatas meja. "Itu benar?" Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae dengan perasaan tak yakin. Dia tak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Dia melakukannya agar dapat _dilihat_ oleh keluarganya? Meskipun tidak secara langsung, dia menceritakannya sambil tertawa seakan semuanya baik-baik saja."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis kemudian memandang Xiumin dengan sendu, "dia mengatakannya padamu?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala istrinya dengan lembut. "Jah, mohon bantuannya."

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Mungkin, selanjutnya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kamu mengerti dan jahat," Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin lalu tertawa kecil, "Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya?" Dia mengecup dahi istrinya itu, "Karena saat itu, artinya dia sangat membutuhkan kita."


	31. Chapter 31

Jinki yang mendengar kabar bahwa putrinya akan bercerai langsung kembali ke Korea Selatan tak lama kemudian dan sore itu dia baru sampai dari kedatangannya.

"Aku tahu kalo kamu tidak ingin kembali kesini." Jinki melirik istrinya yang hanya diam sejak tadi menatap pemandangan luar ketika mereka pergi dari bandara Incheon. "Tapi kita harus bicara dengan Baekhyun soal ini."

"Aku mengerti."

Jinki tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kibum yang terdengar malas dan pasrah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kibum hingga membuat perempuan itu menatapnya.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, oke?" Kibum tersenyum lebar ketika dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah pada sang suami.

"Oke."

Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Jinki kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke semula.

Sudah 8 tahun sejak dia pergi dari negara ini.

Dan dia tak pernah _sebersit_ -pun untuk berfikir kembali kesini.

Karena dia takkan pernah siap untuk mengingat itu kembali.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba para rumah yang dahulu pernah tinggali dan sekarang ditempati oleh anak beserta menantunya itu.

Jinki tidak melepaskan genggamannya dengan Kibum sejak mereka turun dari mobil hingga memasuki rumah itu.

"Tuan, Nyonya." Bibi Uhm membungkukkan badannya sekilas ketika bertemu dengan Jinki serta Kibum, "Sudah lama sekali saya tidak bertemu dengan anda nyonya." Lanjutnya.

"Hallo Bi, maaf saya baru bisa kembali hari ini."Kibum tersenyum tipis kemudian melirik Jinki yang hanya diam berdiri disampingnya. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya untuk menyadarkan Jinki yang sepertinya melamun.

Jinki yang tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Kibum kemudian Bibi Uhm. "Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Nona-"

"Papa." Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas memotong perkataan Bibi Uhm tanpa sadar dengan nada terkejut. Dia tidak mengira bahwa mertuanya itu akan datang secara tiba-tiba. Biasanya selalu adar pemberitahuan soal kedatangan pria paruh baya itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sudah dekat dengan mertuanya itu lalu tersenyum tipis, dahinya mengerut sebentar ketika melihat perempuan paruh baya disamping mertuanya itu kemudian dia menyadarinya.

"I-bu?" Sapanya dengan ragu.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis dan membungkukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol dengan kaku membalas sapaan ibu mertuanya yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun dimana?" Tanya Jinki mengalihkan situasi yang kaku antara istrinya dan menantunya itu.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Papa mertuanya. "Saya masih beleum menemukannya Papa."

"Lalu? Jelaskan apa maksudnya dengan perceraian kalian?"

Chanyeol gelagapan, "Sa-saya juga tidak mengerti Papa."

Jinki menghela napasnya kemudian menatap istrinya, "Kamu sebaiknya istirahat saja," Katanya, "Bi, tolong bawa dan bantu Kibum ke kamar yang biasa saya tempati."

"Baik Tuan." Bibi Uhm mengangguk, dia mengambil alih koper yang ada di tangan Kibum, "Mari Nyonya."

Kibum mengangguk, dia melirik suaminya kemudian dan lelaki itu menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Cepatlah selesaikan ini."

"Aku mengerti."

Kibum langsung mengiktui Bibi Uhm dan pergi meninggalkan Jinki yang kini menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

"Saya senang anda akhirnya kembali ke sini Nyonya." Bibi Uhm tersenyum lebar pada Kibum yang kini telah duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Nona pasti sangat senang mendengar anda akhirnya kembali kesini."

"Saya hanya sebentar disini Bi, sebaiknya anda tidak perlu memberitahunya."

Bibi Uhm terkejut mendengarnya, "Kenapa Nyonya?" tanyanya.

"Memang seperti itu Bi, lagian saya sebenarnya ke sini-pun secara tidak sengaja." Kibum berdecak kesal, "Semua ini gara-gara dia yang menipuku." Dia tertawa kecil. "Tapi ini bukanlah hal yang buruk, dan ternyata sudah banyak yang berubah sejak 8 tahun yang lalu."

Bibi Uhm tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu saya permisi Nyonya, istirahatlah dengan tenang."

"Terimakasih Bi."

Bibi Uhm membungkukkan badannya sekilas kemudian pergi dari kamar itu.

"Nyonya." Bibi Uhm berhenti menutup pintunya ketika dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Nyonya-nya.

"Ya?" Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap asisten rumah tanggannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Saya harap, anda dapat bertemunya meskipun sebentar." Bibi Uhm tersenyum lebar, "Untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Bibi."

"Anda bisa anggap ini adalah permintaan saya," Bibi Uhm membungkukkan badannya kembali dengan dalam, "Mohon anda pertimbangkan kembali."

* * *

"Jangan membangkang Byun!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil tasnya yang sudah dia rapihkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalamnya.

Jongdae mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, "Baekhyun!" Bentaknya.

"Aku-kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa, apanya, sialan!?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kemudian menatap Xiumin yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jongdae-"

"Sialan! Lu tuh baru sadar! Lu baru bangun dari koma!" Jongdae tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan Baekhyun yang sangat keras kepala.

"Jangan ngomong kasar di depan aku, Jongdae." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Jongdae dengan sinis.

Biasanya Jongdae akan diam ketika Baekhyun telah menatapnya seperti itu.

Namun untuk sekarang.

Dia tak bisa seperti itu.

"GUE GAK PEDULI, SIALAN!"

Baekhyun mengeratkan rahangnya, "Lu hanya pengacara gue, Kim, inget itu!" Lalu dia tersenyum miring, "Lagian ini tubuh gue, hidup gue, jadi lu gak ada haknya ngatur-ngatur gue, gue harus bagaimana, memangnya siapa lu?"

Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu.

Tapi dia tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan pemikiran perempuan itu.

"Gue temen lu, orang yang peduli sama lu!"

Baekhyun berdecak lalu berkata dengan nada sinis, "Memangnya gue nganggap lu temen gue? Orang yang peduli sama gue?" Dia menghembuskan napasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, " _Bullshit_ , tahu."


	32. Chapter 32

Ketika itu, Kibum sedang membaca novel yang tak sengaja dia temukan di salah satu lemari milik suaminya di sofa ruang tengah saat Baekhyun kembali ke rumah itu. Dia mengangkat kepalamya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan saat itu mereka bertemu pandang.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kibum berada di rumahnya terkejut lalu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka bertemu pandang dan dengan terbata-bata dia berkata, "I-ibu."

Kibum menyipitkan matanya dan dahinya berkerut tidak suka ketika mendengarnya, "jaga tingkah lakumu."

Baekhyun langsung gelagapan ketika mendengarnya, dia menatap sekitarnya dengan panik kemudian membungkukkan badannya, "maafkan aku." Katanya.

Kibum berdecak sebal lalu melanjutkan bacaannya kembali.

Bibi Uhm yang sedang di dapur dan mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan cuci piringnya dan berlari menghampiri nonanya.

"Nona!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan sesaat dia lupa dengan kehadiran ibunya itu, dia memeluk Bibi Uhm yang memeluknya terlebih dahulu dengan erat lalu berkata, "Bibi."

"Nona kembali, akhirnya nona pulang."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "tentu saja bi, aku pasti kembali dan pulang ke sini."

Chanyeol yang sedang keluar dari kamarnya langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah tangga ketika mendengar suara Bibi Uhm dan Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara. "Baekhyun!" Panggilnya ketika dia melihat perempuan itu.

Bibi Uhm melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumana lebar. "Tuan benar, nona kembali."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan turun dari tangga lalu menghampiri perempuan itu. "Sudah pergi-pergiannya?"

"Eum." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sudah! Aku takkan kemana-mana lagi setelah ini."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "bagus." Dia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap ke arah Kibum yang masih sibuk membaca buku kemudian menatap ke ruang kerja dimana Jinki sedang berada. "Papa disini, temuilah dia dan berbicara sebentar."

Baekhyun menatap Bibi Uhm dengan ragu dan mata mereka bertemu. Bibi Uhm menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar untuk meyakinkannya dan Baekhyun hanya menyendukan matanya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum tipis, "Eum."

Bibi Uhm memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja, nona."

"Aku tahu bi, terimakasih."

* * *

Jinki mengangkat kepalanya setelah dia menjawab ketukan dari pintu ruang kerjanya, dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Selamat malam Papa." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan dan tersenyum tipis ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jinki.

"Baekhyun, akhirnya kamu pulang." Katanya.

"Maaf telah menyusahkanmu."

Jinki mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar kata itu lalu tersenyum tipis. "Duduklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Baik." Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu sofa dan berdiri disampingnya, dia dengan sopan menunggu Jinki untuk duduk terlebih dahulu kemudian dirinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik Papa."

Jinki mengangguk lalu diam sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah ada masalah Baek?"

"Tidak ada Papa."

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Baik Papa."

"Apakah Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya Papa."

Jinki menghela napasnya. "Bisakah kita berbicara dengan normal Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya - tak mengerti, namun dia menjawabnya, "Baik Papa."

Lagi, Jinki menghela napasnya, "Aku akan bertanya pada intinya langsung kalau begitu." Jinki menegaskan suaranya, "Aku telah bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang alasan kenapa kalian memutuskan bercerai dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah berpikiran untuk bercerai denganmu," Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat, "jadi, apa alasanmu memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya, Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada Papa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat, "saya tidak punya alasan apapun untuk bercerai dengan Chanyeol."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Jinki menyipitkan matanya, "setelah memaksanya menikah denganmu, apa maksudmu bercerai dengannya?"

"Tidak ada Papa."

"Jangan main-main dengan pernikahan Baek!" Jinki mengeratkan rahangnya, "Dalam keluarga kita tidak ada hal yang seperti itu! Perceraian tidak akan pernah ada di dalam keluarga kita Baek!"

"Saya mengerti Papa."

"Batalkan proses perceraianmu dengan Chanyeol, apapun yang terjadi, aku tak ingin mendengar hal seperti ini kembali."

"Baik Papa."

Jinki tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Baekhyin, "Baekhyun-ah," panggilnya. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap datar Jinki, "Apapun yang terjadi, bicarakan baik-baik dengan Chanyeol, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baik Papa."

Jinki tersenyum lebar, "ja, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah."

"Baik Papa." Baekhyun berdiri dan dengan sopan dia pamit meninggalkan tempat itu. "Selamat malam Papa."

"Selamat malam Baekhyun."

* * *

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Dia tersenyum miring kemudian menutup berkas yang sedang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang disamping tempat tidur.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri lemari pakaian mereka. "Eum, senang dapat melihatmu lagi Chanyeol." Dia mengambil pakaian tidurnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membatalkan peceraianya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar itu, "Baguslah." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan hanya tersenyum tipis, "maaf," Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Sepertinya, _ini_ akan sangat lama."

"Bukan masalah, aku dapat menahannya lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Bertahanlah untuk beberapa bulan lagi, aku pastikan semuanya berakhir saat _itu._ "

" _Cepatlah_."

" _Aku mengerti_."


	33. Chapter 33

Pagi-pagi sekali, mereka berangkat menuju sebuah bukit dengan mobil.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap setiap pemandangan yang dilewatinya dalam diam.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik perempuan itu lalu menatap jalan di hadapannya - mungkin lebih tepatnya menatap mobil dimana mertuanya berada.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana tujuan mereka sebenarya, yang dia tahu adalah sebuah bukit karena Baekhyun hanya memberitahunya seperti itu tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Namun mungkin itu adalah sebuah pemakaman - pikirnya, melihat baju yang mereka dan dirinya pakai berwarna hitam semua atas perintah Papa mertuanya.

Setelah perjalanan selama 4 jam mereka akhirnya sampai di seuah kaki bukit.

Chanyeol melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kosong menatap atas bukit. "Ayo kita turun, lihat orang tuamu juga sudah keluar dari mobil."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ayo."

Mereka keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri Jinki serta Kibum yang telah berada di bawah tangga menuju bukit.

"Dia juga ikut?" Tanya Kibum dengan sinis.

Jinki menatap Kibum dengan lembut dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, bukankah kita keluarga?"

Kibum menyipitkan matanya, "Aku tak ingin dia ikut."

"Kibum-ah -"

"Aku masih bisa diam saja soal kemarin Jinki-ya, namun untuk ini, aku tidak akan menerimanya." Kibum menatap sinis Baekhyun, "aku ingin dia diam disini dan tidak kesana dengan kita. Aku takkan pernah membiarkannya menginjakkan kakinya disana."

"Bum-ah -" Kibum tak mengacuhkan Jinki dan dia langsung pergi sendiri menuju tangga untuk ke atas bukit.

Jinki menghela napasnya dan menatap Baekhyun serta Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja. "Maafkan Ibu-mu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "tidak apa Papa."

Jinki tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang pengeryian dengan tinglah Kibum.

"Ayo Chanyeol."

"Baik Papa."

Jinki menyusul istrinya dengan cepat sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya balik dengan senyuman lebar. "Pergilah." Katanya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk dengan ragu, "Ya." Kemudian dia mengikuti mertuanya yang telah terlebih dahulu pergi menuju atas bukit.

Setelah kepergian merekan Baekhyun menghela napasnya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju mobil yang di naiki dirinya serta Chanyeol.

Dia tahu akan seperti ini dan sesungguhnya dia tak pernah berharap untuk datang kesini.

Karena yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit yang terus menumpuk.

* * *

"Baek, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya di goyangan dengan perlahan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengalihkan pamdangannya pada sumber suara yang di dengarnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Eum, ini aku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "pakailah sabuk pengamanmu, kita akan pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia mengikuti perintah Chanyeol kemudian menutup kedua matanya kembali.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian menjalankannya mengikuti mobil mertuanya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu. "Baek?" Panggilnya kembali, "Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tetap tidak menjawab dan Chanyeol terpaksa meliriknya dan mendapatkan bahwa perempuan itu kembali tidur. Dia menghela napasnya lalu menatap lurus kembali ke jalan raya.

"Sebenarnya -" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata ketika sunyi menguasai suasana mobil itu, "Apakah yang aku lakukan itu benar?"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun-" Katanya, "Kenapa sekarang aku menjadi ragu setelah mendengar semua itu?"

"..."

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"..."

"Apakah, selama ini aku juga _seperti mereka_?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun kembali dan perempuan itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Apakah kamu ingin membodohi kita semua, Baek?"

* * *

 _Chanyeol ikut berdoa di depan sebuah batu nisan di atas bukit itu kemudian dia menatap mertuanya yang terlihat sendu terutama Kibum yang mulai menangis ketika perempuan itu mulai bercerita._

 _"Chanyeol-ah, kemari, perkenalkan dirimu." Panggil Jinki._

 _Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Jinki, "Hallo, nama saya Park Chanyeol, saya suami dari Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Jinki tertawa dengan lepas, "Kamu tidak akan menyangka bukan? Perempuan seperti adikmu mendapatkan lelaki seperti ini?" Jinki menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan bangga. "Aku rasa kalian pasti dapat berteman dengan baik." Katanya pada batu nisan dihadapannya._

 _Chanyeol melirik Kibum yang terlihat tidak suka ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun yang dibawa-bawa oleh Jinki._

 _"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Jinki, "Ini kakaknya Baekhyun, namanya Baek Beom." Chanyeol mengangguk, "dia 5 tahun di atasmu." Chanyeol menatap batu nisan itu dengan seksama, "Datanglah kemari sekali-kali, mengerti?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Dan ajaklah Baekhyun kemari."_

 _Kibum mengusap pipinya yang basah dan rahangnya mengerat saat mendengar hal itu. "Sampai kapanpun aku takkan mengijinkannya untuk menginjakkan kaki disini."_

 _"Kibum-ah-"_

 _"AKU TAKKAN MENGIJINKAN SEORANG PEMBUNUH MENGINJAKKAN KAKINYA DISINI!"_

 _"BYUN KIBUM!"_

 _"Apa!? Memang itu kenyataanya! Dia memang seorang pembunuh! Dia yang membuat Baek Beom mati!"_

 _"Kibum-ah, Baek Beom saat itu hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun yang tenggelam dan tak sengaja dia malam ikut tenggelam saat akan menyelamatkannya."_

 _"Lalu kenapa dia menghilang setelah Baek Beom menyelamatkannya!? Kalau itu bukan salahnya kenapa dia kabur saat itu!?"_

 _Jinki menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu jawaban akan hal itu dan lebih parahnya, dia tak ada niatan untuk mencari tahunya seperti Kibum lakukan dan hanya dapat bertanya-tanya saja._

 _Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak tahu apa masalah keluarga itu sebelumnya, namun sekarang sepertinya dia sudah mengerti._

 _Semuanya karena kematian Byun Baek Beom._

 _"8 tahun yang lalu, seandainya anak sialan itu tidak bermain di danau itu."_

8 tahun yang lalu?

 _"Danau?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Saat itu kita sedang berlibur di salah satu villa daerah Jinan-gu dan ada sebuah danau disekitar situ, meskipun agak jauh."_

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan dia ingat._

8 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu keluarganya juga berlibur di daerah Jinan-gu.

Dia pernah kabur malam-malam dari orang tuanya.

Dan dia tak sengaja menemukan seseorang yang telah mengambang di atas sebuah danau.

Saat itu dia langsung terjun ke danau dan berenang menyelamatkan orang itu lalu membawanya ke villa keluarganya.

Orang tuanya syok melihat dirinya yang menggendong orang asing sambil menangis dengan keras ketika dia pulang.

 _"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu, tolong selamatkan dia, tolong."_

Orang tuanya saat itu tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya, namun mereka bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu dan ketika keadaan orang itu membaik, orang itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah?

Itu Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya dan dia menghela napasnya.

Jika itu benar, kenapa perempuan itu tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?

Apakah dia sengaja membuat semua kesalah pahaman itu?

"Apakah aku juga termasuk mereka?"


	34. Chapter 34

Sebuah telepon dari Hwae Seo masuk ke ponselnya setelah beberapa hari sejak ke pergian kedua mertuanya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan entah mengapa dia menjadi malas untuk berbicara dengan perempuan itu.

"Ya?" Jawabnya ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya dan meninggalkan komputernya dimana ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi ketika Hwae Seo memanggilnya dengan nada manjanya. "Aku merindukanmu, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

"Aku sedang ada pekerjaan sedikit lagi, tunggulah, aku akan segera kesana."

"Heum! Aku tunggu Chanyeol-ah! Aku mencintaimu."

Mungkin jika perempuan itu mengatakannya lebih awal, dia akan membalasnya dengan _aku juga_ , namun entah kenapa sekarang dia susuah mengatakan itu, "aku tahu." Dan hanya itu yang dapat di katakannya sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali bekerja.

Dia sudah tidak menyukainya.

* * *

Baekhyum melirik ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja di sampingnya dan tersenyum tipis ketika melihat nama Chanyeol yang tertulis disana.

 _Aku akan pulang telat, jadi tidurlah terlebih dahulu dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu selalu setelah makan malam._

Baekhyun langsung membalas pesan tersebut, _baiklah, aku mengerti, hati-hati._

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke semula. Namun beberapa detik ketika tangannya menjauh, ponselnya begetar kembali.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat nama Chanyeol kembali di layar ponselnya, namun kini sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Tidak, lupakan." Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya kemudian membaca kembali bukunya dan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk berbicara. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Baca novel." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang terkesan cuek. "Baek, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Bukankah kita sedang bicara sekarang?"

"Apakah pembicaraan satu arah termasuk bicara yang aku maksud?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian menutup novel yang dibacanya. "Baiklah, aku sudah menutup bukuku dan siap berbicara denganmu."

"Bagus!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian mereka bicara satu sama lain sesuai dengan pada umumnya.

Chanyeol sesekali tertawa di sela-sela pembicaraannya dengan istrinya itu dan mereka bisa berbicara dengan normalnya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mulai sebuah lelucon membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan dia menyukainya ketika perempuan itu tertawa karenanya. Dia menyukainya.

 _Menyukainya_.

Chanyeol langsung berhenti berbicara di pertengah perkataannya dan membuat Baekhyun bingung saat tak mendengar suara lelaki itu lagi, "Chanyeol?"

 _Dia menyukainya_?

Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang tersenyum langsung mengecilkan senyumannya dengan perlahan, "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menjawab dengan kikuk, "y-ya? Ah maaf."

"Eum, bukan masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Hey, kamu jadi akan pulang telat?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar komputernya dan terdiam, "Sepertinta tidak, aku akan langsung pulang saja." Jawabnya. "Hei, Baek, karena aku tidak jadi lembur, bagaimana kita makan malam bersama?"

"Eum! Baiklah!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Apa yang ingin kamu makan? Akan aku buatkan."

"Apapun, aku tak masalah makan apapun yang penting itu masakanmu."

"Ja! Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang semangat membalas perkataannya. "Bagus! Tunggulah aku pulang, oke?"

"Eum, aku tunggu."

* * *

Hwae Seo yang baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemennya langsung memeluk lengan Chanyeol ketika melihat lelaki itu telah menunggunya disamping mobilnya, "Chanyeol-ah! Aku merindukanmu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang, nanti macet."

"Eum!"

Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hwa Seo kemudian menutupnya kembali ketika perempuan itu telah masuk dan dia memutari mobilnya untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi. "Ja, kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kita ke tempat biasa?"

"Oke." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol melirik Hwae Seo yang tiba-tiba bertanya ketika mereka berhenti karena lampu merah. "Entah, aku belum mengeceknya kembali." Hwae Seo mengerutkan dahinya, "Dia baru kembali beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kembali?"

"Ya, bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa dia menghilang waktu memberitahumu bahwa kami akan bercerai?"

Hwae Seo melebarkan matanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, dengan gugup dia menjawab, "ah, ah, benarkah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian menatap Hwae Seo dengan tatapan jahil, "bercanda, aku belum mengatakannya kok."

Hwae Seo tersenyum kaku, "Jadi bagaimana perceraianmu dengan dia?"

Suara klakson mobil dari belakang membuat Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menjawab, "batal."

"Kenapa!?"

"Byun Jinki melarangnya." Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, "dan kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana Byun Baekhyun."

Hwae Seo mengeratkan rahangnya ketika mendengar hal itu, "dan karena sikapnya itu membuat semua orang menderita." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "kamu bilang apa?"

Hwae Seo tersadar dengan perkataannya, "Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan dan membiarkan Hwae Seo diam menatap keluar kaca mobilnya. Mungkin perempuan itu menganggapnya tak mendengar perkataannya itu ketika dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, namun dia mendengarnya. Dia mendengar perkataan itu dengan jelas, namun dia takkan mengatakan apapun soal itu.

Tidak untuk saat ini.

* * *

Dia menunggu.

Tiga jam dia menunggu dan orang yang ditunggunya tidak datang juga.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengambil semua piring yang diatas meja dan membuang semua isinya ke tempat sampah.

Dia seharusnya diam saja seperti dulu, tak penuh harapan, tak penuh angan-angan.

Baekhyum meletakkan semua piringnya bak pencuci piring kemudian menyalakan krannairmya untuk mencuci semua piring itu.

Seharusnya itu yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Namun dia hanya diam saja menundukkan kepalanya, menatap air yang terus mengalir dari kran yang di bukanya dan dia mulai berpikir.

Kenapa dirinya mulai berharap?

Kenapa dia mulai berangan-angan?

Dia seharusnya tidak seperti itu.

Dia tak boleh berharap.

Dia tak boleh berangan-angan.

Dia tidak boleh mengharapkan apapun di dunia ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menutup kran airnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring-piring itu nanti dan sekarang ia ingin beristirahat.

Dia memutar tubuhnya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu matanya menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Dia diam.

Semuanya terasa campur aduk. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun dia menutupmya kembali dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dan dia menjadi panik sendiri.

Hingga tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Baek-"

"Ah, maaf." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat kemudian tersenyum.

Chanyeol tak mengira bahwa perempuan itu akan menangis. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perempuan itu akan menangis.

"Maaf, aku akan istirahat duluan. Tolong lupakan yang tadi."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan pandangannya mengikuti perempuan itu yang pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Baekhyun kembali seperti biasa lagi ketika itu, namun dia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana tatapan dan perasaanya yang menguar dari mata perempuan itu saat mereka bertemu pandang.

Dan entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa sangat sakit dan sesak saat melihat itu.

Seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini.

Kenapa dengan dirinya?


	35. Chapter 35

Yang ada, Chanyeol hanya memutar bolpoinnya tetus menerus meskipun pekerjaannya agak menumpuk. Dia seharusnya membereskan semua berkas itu dan mengeceknya kembali nanti sore sesaat sebelum dia belum pulang kerja. Namun dia hanya bisa terdiam menatap tumpukan berkas itu.

Semuanya gara-gara Byun Baekhyun kembali.

Dia tak dapat berpikir dengan lancar karena perempuan itu.

Dan dia tidak menyukai alasan yang tak menguntungkannya itu.

"Direktur?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan meletakkan bolpoinnya diatas meja. Dia menatap sekertarisnya itu kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu membuka berkas yang sama sekali tidak disentuhnya tadi.

"Sebentar lagi meeting akan dimulai, apakah saya harus memundurkannya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, dia membaca berkasnya dengan seksama lalu menjawab pertanyaan sekertarisnya itu, "tidak, aku akan sesuai jadwal, maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah direktur, kalau begitu saya akan mempersiapkan semuanya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan sekertarisnya itu pergi kembali ke meja kerjanya. Kembali dia melamun dan saat dia sadar melakukan itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melebarkan matanya agar fokus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dia harus fokus.

Tadi pagi semuanya seperti biasa dan Baekhyun kembali ke semula. Chanyeol berusaha melakukan hal yang perempuan itu minta, namun dia tetap tak bisa menahan untuk mencuri pandang pada perempuan itu.

Mata perempuan itu tidak bengkak ataupun sembab.

Tak ada kantung mata.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia mulai berpikir, mungkinkah dia hanya berhalusinasi saat itu?

Tak mungkin orang seperti Byun Baekhyun itu menangis.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

Ya. Tidak mungkin.

Dan pikiran itu hanya sampai beberapa jam saja hingga dia sampai di kantornya.

"Sial!"

Perempuan itu memang menangis!

Tapi kenapa!? Kenapa!?

Tidak mungkin hanya karena dia melupakan janjinya pada perempuan itu-kan?

"Tidak mungkin." Karena sebelumnya dia juga pernah melakukan itu dan perempuan itu biasa saja. "Iya."

Chanyeol mencengkram bolpointnya dengan erat.

Tidak mungkinkan?

Atau, mungkinkah?

* * *

"Baek, mau sampai kapan kamu seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengalihlan pandangannya pada sekeliling kafe buku yang menjadi tempat bertemu dirinya dengan Jongdae.

"Tolong jangan bahas ini." Katanya dengan tidak suka. "Kamu hanya perlu mengurus pembatalan itu."

Jongdae menghela napasnya lelah, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi pada perempuan itu, "baiklah, akan aku urus secepatnya." Jongdae memasukkan kembali berkas-berkas yang di keluarkannya tentang perceraian Baekhyun.

"Thanks."

"Bukan masalah." Jongdae tersenyum kecil, "hitung-hitung ini balas budiku yang waktu dulu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Sudah ku bilang, lupakan itu semua." Dia menatap Jongdae yang telah membereskan barang-barangnya, "Setelah ini kembali ke kantor?"

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan bertemu dengan Xiumin, kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Tidak apa-apa, hati-hati kalau begitu, aku titip salam padanya."

"Siap." Jongdae tersenyum lebar, dia meraih tas kerjanya lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan."

"Eum."

Baekhyun memandangi Jongdae yang berjalan keluar dari kafe tersebut, kemudian dia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kafe itu. Sesaat dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan kafe itu dan menatap punggung Jongdae yang telah menjauh mengikuti deretan gedung yang ada disamping kafe itu, kemudian ia menatap sebrang jalannya. Tangannya mengerat pada pegangan tasnya dan dia mulai melangkah untuk menyebrangi jalan itu menuju jalan di sebrangnya.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara jeritan dan ban mobil yang berdecit dengan nyaring. Dia berdiri dengan kaku sesaat kemudian melirik ke sampingnya dan saat itu dia melihat mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang.

"Ada yang tertabrak!"

"Panggil ambulans!"

"Cepat hubungi ambulans!"

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya langsung berlari menuju tempat kejadian dan membantu memberikan pertolongan pertama se-bisa mungkin.

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya melihat itu dan dia langsung teringat dengan Baekhyun.

Dia berlari dengan cepat, menerobos kerumunan orang itu dengan susah payah dan dia terdiam ketika melihat siapa korban tabrak lari itu.

"Adakah yang kenal dengan orang ini!?"

Jongdae tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan dia melangkah kakinya ke depan.

"Anda kenal?" Seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Ambulans sudah datang! Semuanya tolong minggir!"

Jongdae ikut menjauh agar paramedis dapat melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat. Matanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan paramedis itu dan dia hanya bisa teteap terdiam ketika melihat tubuh itu di angkat ke atas brangkar.

"Adakah yang kenal dengan korban!? Jika ada, mohon ikut kami segera!"

Orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung membantu mencari dan keramaian-pun tercipta.

"Jika tidak, kami akan pergi sekarang."

"Sa-saya."

* * *

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar keributan di ruang kerjanya dan tak lama kemudian pintunya dibuka dengan keras dan Hwae Seo berdiri disana.

"Apakah perkataanku kemarin, belum jelas juga untukmu Hwae Seo-ssi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin. "Kita sudah berakhir, tidak ada hubungan lagi diantara kita."

Hwae Seo tersenyum miring, "Gue hanya ingin ngomong sesuatu." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Gue udah ngelakuin itu, semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan harapan gue, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi kerjanya.

"Dia akan segera mati! Dia akan mati! Dan semuanya gara-gara lo!"

Hwae Seo tertawa dengan puas.

"Byun Baekhyun akan mati."

"Terimakasih atas bantuan lo selama ini Chanyeol-ah, karena obat yang lu kasih ke dia, dia takkan bertahan lama."

"Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol."


	36. Chapter 36

Xiumin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Jongdae agar sedikit tenang. Dia berusaha membujuk lelaki itu agar duduk di sampingnya, namun lelaki itu tetap memilih untuk berdiri memunggunginya menatap pintu ruang operasi yang tak jauh darinya.

"Dae-ya."

Jongdae hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Xiumin ketika perempuan itu memanggilnya.

Dia hanya ingin berusaha tak berpikir berlebihan dan percaya dengan Baekhyun serta yakin bahwa perempuan itu akan bangun.

"Baru saja dia keluar dari sini, kenapa dia harus kembali lagi?"

"Jongdae-ya."

Jongdae akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap istrinya, dia tersenyum kecil, "Tak apa, maaf membuatmu khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Xiumin tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi perkataan suaminya itu, dia menjadi lebih takut ketika lelai itu bersikap tenang dan berusaha menerima semuanya.

"Bukankah ini sudah biasa?" Jongdae tersenyum dengan lebar, namun dia ingat sesuatu, "Ah, kamu baru kali ini melihat dia masuk rumah sakit lagi dalam beberapa hari kemudian, ya?" Xiumin hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan Jongdae mengusap kepala istrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Bukankah karena dia sudah terlalu sering masuk kesini, kamu menjadi takut, Dae-ya?"

Jongdae menatap mata Xiumin yang memandangnya dengan khawatir. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil pada perempuan itu, kemudian menjawab, "Mungkin?"

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang seakan-akan menjadi pertanyaan dari Jongdae.

"Mungkin aku takut, malah, mungkin sangat takut," Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tembok yang ada di sebrangnya. "Tapi dia tidak pernah takut." Dia tertawa kecil ketika mengingat saat dulu dia pernah sangat ketakutan sampai mati karena perempuan itu, tetapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Baekhyun hanya bertingkah semuanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, semuanya seakan baik-baik saja meskipun dia selalu saja diujung maut dan malah mentertawakaannya. "Karena yang hidup, pasti akan kembali lagi kepada sang penciptanya. Hanya saja, caranya berbeda-beda, dan dia hanya berusaha menerima apa yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan." Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap Xiumin kembali, "Itu yang dikatakkannya saat aku marah padanya karena dia selalu bersikap seperti itu."

"Tapi, tapi setidaknya dia harus berusaha, karena Tuhan tidak akan merubah jalan hidup seseorang tanpa adanya usaha dari orang tersebut."

"Eum, aku tahu." Jongdae mengangguk, membetulkan perkataan Xiumin. "Aku pernah mengatakannya juga."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih seperti itu?"

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya menatap mata Xiumin yang memandangnya dengan kebingungan, kekhawatiran dan kesedihan, "Mungkin, karena dia pernah merasakan _kehilang,_ yang membuatnya kini berpikir, bahwa tujuan hidupnya adalah hanya kematian yang telah direncakan oleh Tuhan dan bagaimana jalannya, orang tuanya-lah yang mengatur dan dia hanya perlu mengikutinya." Jongdae tersenyum tipis, "Ketika dia menikah dengan Chanyeol, aku sangat bersyukur, karena setidaknya, akhirnya dia punya sebuah alasan untuknya berjuang untuk hidup lagi, meskipun dia harus kembali berada di ujung kematian lagi dan lagi."

"Dan, aku yakin dia akan berjuang untuk kembali ke sisi Chanyeol."

* * *

Chanyeol tidak mengira.

Dia tidak mengira bahwa setelah dia mengatakan itu pada malam itu semuanya akan seperti ini.

Dia tahu bahwa Hwae Seo tak menyukainya dan mendekatinya hanya untuk balas dendam pada Baekhyun. Dia kira perempuan itu masih sama, masih memanfaatkannya dan tak memiliki perasaan apapun yang hingga membuatnya nekad seperti itu. Karena pada dasarnya, Chanyeolpun memanfaatkannya dan dia tidak merasa terikat dengan perempuan itu.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa setelah dia memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, perempuan itu baru bertindak langsung seperti itu?

Ban mobilnya berceit dengan nyaring ketika dia mengerem mobilnya tepat di depan halam depan rumah mereka. Dia langsung berlari dan membuka pintu depannya dengan kasar, kemudian berteriak memanggil nama perempuan itu, "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Bibi Uhm yang sedang di dapur langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, "Tuan."

"Bibi! Baekhyun dimana?"

Bibi Uhm mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan panik dan khawatir. "Nona sedang keluar tuan, bertemu dengan pengacara Kim."

Chanyeol langsung mengambil ponselnya dari saku jasnya dan berlari keluar rumah kemudian mengendarai mobilnya kembali.

"Pengacara Kim! Ini saya, Park Chanyeol, apakah istri saya sedang bersama dengan anda?" Tanyanya ketika teleponnya di angkat oleh pengacara istrinya itu.

"Ya, sedang dengan saya, apakah anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Nanti saya akan sampaikan padanya."

Chanyeol mengela napasnya lega dan mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dengan perlahan, "Syukurlah, bisakah saya berbicara dengannya?"

"Maaf Tuan Park, istri anda sedang tidak dapat berbicara dengan anda terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Dimana sekarang dia?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, istri anda baik-baik saja."

"Pengacara Kim! Beritahu saya, dimana istri saya berada sekarang!?" Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggri jalan.

"Maaf Tuan Park, sepertinya istri anda tidak menginginkn anda untuk tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang."

"Pengacara Kim!" Chanyeol memukul stri mobilnya dengan keras. Dia tahu ada yang aneh. Dia tahu itu! "Beritahu saya, dimana istri saya berada!?"

 _"Keluarga Byun Baekhyun?"_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya ketika Jongdae tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menjauhkan ponselnya. Dia menatap ponselnya yang ternyata masih terhubungan dengan panggilan, kemudian mendekatkannya kembali ke telinganya. "Pengacara Kim, saya tanya kembali, dimana istri say-"

 _"Kami telah melakukan yang terbaik, mohon maaf."_

* * *

Kembali ke malam itu.

Chanyeol telah berusaha untuk mencari kesempatan untuk mengatakan keinginannya pada Hwae Seo, namun selalu dan selalu saja perempuan itu menghindarinya dan memotong perkataannya seakan-akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia bicarakan.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan menghela napasnya ketika melihat waktu yang telah berlalu.

Janjinya dengan Baekhyun sudah terlewati dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu dan Baekhyun dapat menunggunya lagi.

"Sudah cukup." Akhirnya Chanyeol tak dapat menahannya lagi.

Hwae Seo langsung diam ketika Chanyeol memotong perkataannya. Dia meletakkan pisau serta garpunya dan meraih gelasnya.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan perempuan itu." Hwae Seo melirik Chanyeol lalu tersenyum miring, "Terlihat sangat bahagia." Chanyeol meletakkan pisau serta garpunya dan menatap Hwae Seo dengan datar. "Apakah itu karenamu?"

"Jangan merasa kamu tidak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan ." Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita sudahi ini."

Hwae Seo menyipitkan matanya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi dan aku rasa kamu-pun seperti itu, benarkan?" Chanyeol kembali alat makannya dan memakan makannya dengan perlahan. "Lagian kita hanya tinggal menunggu."

Hwae Seo mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelasnya.

"Jadi kita akhiri ini."


	37. Chapter 37

_Chanyeol akhirnya hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Dia menatap kepergian Baekhyun kemudian menatap meja makan yang telah bersih. Dia berjalan menuju bak cuci piring kemudian melihat ke tong sampah yang tak jauh darinya._

 _Dia sudah menduganya._

 _Perempuan itu melakukan apa yang di katakannya._

 _Chanyeol melepas jasnya lalu menggulung lengan bajunya. Dia menyalakan kran air kemudian mencuci piring-piring itu._

 _Seharusnya dia memberitahu Baekhyun untuk tidak menunggunya dan menyimpan makanannya itu untuk besok. Tapi saat itu dia menjadi ragu ketika akan menghubungi perempuan itu._

 _Chanyeol mengeringkan tangan dengan lap tangan kemudian mengambil jasnya lalu pergi menuju kamar mereka setelah mengeringkan piring-piring yang sudah dicucinya itu._

 _Saat dia membuka pintu kamar, ruangan itu sudah gelap. Dia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tidur. Dia menutup pintunya dengan perlahan, kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi setelah meletakkan jasnya terlebih dahulu._

 _Baekhyun sebenarnya belum tidur. Dia membuka matanya kemudian menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Dia jadi kesal serta marah pada dirinya sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kenapa dia harus seperti itu saat lelaki itu melihatnya? Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kesal dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri ketika hal itu terjadi._

 _Chanyeol tak butuh lama berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya kemudian mengambil pakaiannya di lemari. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang telah merubah posisinya, beberapa saat, kemudian mengenakan pakaiannya dan meletakkan handuknya di gantungan._

 _Chanyeol membuka selimutnya dan berbaring di samping perempuan itu. Dia melirik Baekhyun kembali kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya._

 _"Maaf." Katanya dengan tiba-tiba. "Seharusnya aku memberitahumu bahwa aku akan terlambat." Lanjutnya. "Aku hanya mengira saat itu, aku bisa pulang tepat waktu."_

 _Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia tidak berniat untuk menanggapi perkatan lelaki itu._

 _Chanyeol melirik perempuan itu lagi. "Hey, Byun." Panggilnya, kemudian dia ter-ingat sesuatu, "Ah, maksudku, Park!" Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, "Kamu sudah menjadi istriku, maka margamu sudah berubah bukan?" Katanya. "Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu mengingkanku menikah denganmu?" Chanyeol diam beberapa saat untuk menunggui reaksi perempuan itu, namun istrinya itu hanya diam saja, kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bisakah, kamu mengatakannya padaku?"_

 _Baekhyun menutup matanya lagi ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia takkan menjawabnya._

 _"Kamu juga sudah tahu kan? Soal obat itu?"_

 _Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman._

 _"Kenapa kamu tetap meminumnya?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jika kamu ingin mati, Kenapa kamu tidak mati saja sejak awal?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kenapa kamu kembali lagi, meskipun kamu sendiri tahu bahwa pada akhirnya kamu kembali pada titik itu lagi?'_

 _"..."_

 _"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengambil napasnya, "Kenapa kamu berusaha untuk hidup?"_

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya, namun dia tetap diam tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Matanya memandangi jendela kamar mereka dengan kosong dan segalanya seperti menghitam dan sunyi untuknya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol._

 _Dia juga ingin tahu kenapa. Kenapa dia masih hidup meskipun berulang kali dia di ujung kematian?_

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan tubuhnya terlonjak kaget ketika sepasang tangan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya dan lelaki itu di kaca jendela kamar mereka dengan mata membesar karena terkejut, lalu dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar, namun lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan dia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan perepuman itu, dia mengecup puncak kepala perempuan itu dengan hangat, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya jika kamu tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kamu inginkan jika kamu tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu jika kamu tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan ketika kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak akan mengerti apapun tentangmu jika kamu hanya diam dan tak mengatakannya padaku, buatlah aku mengerti tentangmu, buatlah aku mengenalmu, buatlah aku lebih mengetahui siapa dirimu dibandingkan orang lain dan dirimu sendiri."_

 _"..."_

* * *

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo serta Jongin yang berada di depan sebuah ruangan. Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu pertama kali hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat apa yang diilakukan kekasihnya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tak lama kemudian berhenti di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu, kapan dia bangunnya." Kata Jongin.

Chanyeol langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia menatap pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jika kamu tidak memintaku untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, mungkin kita tidak akan tahu bahwa perempuan itu masuk rumah sakit lagi."

"Lagi?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, dia menatap Jongin untuk meminta penjelasan yang lebih.

"Ya, ternyata dia menghilang waktu itu karena masuk rumah sakit."

Chanyeol diam kembali. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Menapa dia tidak memberi tahu siapapun dan hanya membisrkan Jongdae dan istrinya yang menemaninya?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan kesal. "Apakah dia sudah dengan keluarganya sendiri, hah?"

Jongin yang mendengar itu langdung menenangkan istrinya, "Sudah, sudah, mungkin, dia tidak ingin kita tahu tentang keadaannya."

"Sampai dia mati-pun!?"

Chanyeol seakan tersentak ketika mendengar kata mati. Dia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap kedua kekasih itu yang sedang berantem.

"Aku akan masuk." Katanya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung berhenti berbicara dan menatap Chanyeol yang telah membuka pintunya.

"Kami tunggu disini."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggali perkataan Jongin.

Dia tahu, mereka tidak akann masuk kembali ke kamar itu.

Kyungsoo pasti menangis sangat lama hingga matanya menjadi bengkak. Meskipun perempuan itu terlihat sangat marah, namun sepertinya marah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mendugannya." Kata Jongdae yang duduk di samping Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang mendekat. "Ketika Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu muncul, anda juga pasti datang kemari."

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya. Untuk pertama kalianya dia melihat Chanyeol secara langsung.

"Bagaimana? Apakah anda puas sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Selamat telah membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Seharusnya anda tidak perlu datang kemari. Bagi orang yang seperti saya, anda adalah orang yang sangat saya tidak ingin temui."

"..."

"Anda tidak tahukan bagaimana rasanya menunggui orang yang selalu berada di ujung kematian? Terlalu lelah karena berulang kali, terlalu takut karena tak ingin kehilangan."

"...'

"Anda pasti senangkan melihat keadaannya sekarang?"

"..."

"Terlihat menyedihkan, tak berdaya, mangsa yang sangat mudah untuk di dapatkan."

Xiumin yang mendengar perkataan Jongdae, merasa aneh. Lelaki itu kemarin bahkan merasa berterimakasih pada Chanyeol, namun kenapa seperti ini sekarang?

"Dae-ya." Panggil Xiumin pada akhirnya. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri dalam diam. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri suaminya dan mengelus pundaknya yang menegang. "Ayo kita keluar dulu." Katanya dengan lembut.

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya, dia menatap istrinya terlebih dahulu lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. "Eum." Katanya.

Xiumin membiarkan suaminya terlebih dahulu yang pergi dari sana, kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun pernah bilang padaku, mungkin pada Jongdae juga." Katanya. "Ketika kamu akhirnya menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia ingin kamu merasa tidak bersalah." Lanjutnya. "Karena dia yang menginginkannya dan kamu hanyalah salah satu sebagian caranya untuk seperti ini."

Xiumin tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang padanya, setiap makhluk hidip pasti mati dan kembali pada Tuhannya, hanya saja, caranya yang berbeda-beda. Dan inilah jalan yang dia pilih untuk menuju kematian itu."

Chanyeol hanya diam saja mendengarkan perkataan Xiumin.

"Jika kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa dia berusaha untuk tetap hidup, jawabannya adalah semuanya karena kamu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan akhirnya diam menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Xiumin tersenyum tipis, kemudiam membungkukkan badannya, "Saya mewakili suami saya, mengucapkan terimakasih untuk selama ini." Dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali lalu berkata, "mulai sekarang, biarkan kami yang mengurus semuanya."

* * *

A/N: Setiap orang memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Chanyeol juga punya pemikirannya sendiri disini. Aku selalu membaca review kalian, membaca masukkan kalian, tetapi kalian tidak bisa memaksa aku untuk menyesuaikan cerita ini dengan apa yang kalian harapkan. _Jadi kenapa chanyeol nyuruh baekhyun nunggu kalo emang dia mau pergi nya sm hwae seo?_ Karena dia punya pemikiran sendiri. Itu jawabanku. Bukan karena aku _tolol_. Kamu tidak bisa merubah cara pikiran seseorang semudah itu dan akupun tidak bisa merubahnya dengan semudah itu. Chanyeol juga manusia dan dia punya cara berpikirmya sendiri. _Laga nya pengen dihargai readers tp readers pernah ga dia hargain?_ Apakah aku pernah bertingkah seperti itu? Aku tidak selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang seperti itu, namun aku bersyukur jika ada yang seperti itu, saya mengerhagai setiap orang yang membaca karya saya dan membaca reviewnya, saya membalas review kalian jika kalian kurang mengerti dan meminta penjelasan lebih, namun jika maksud anda menghargai reders dengan cara megabulkan apa yang mereka harapkan, **aku tidak akan melakukannya**. Untuk itu, mohon maaf jika kalian kecewa dengan hal ini. **Sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian.** Karena cerita ini, punya jalannya sendiri. Karena Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan semua orang yang ada disini punya pemikiranny sendiri.


	38. Chapter 38

Jinki menjatuhkan gelasnya ketika mendengar hal itu, membuat Kibum yang sedang membaca majalah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Jinki tidak menjawab, dia menjatuhkan telepon rumahnya hingga menggantung kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan hingga berdiri dihadapan istrinya. "Kibum-ah -" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Baekhyun -"

* * *

Chanyeol terus menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun sejak dia di tinggalkan di kamar rawat itu seorang diri. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi beberapa saat yang lalu untuk pergi mencari makan, sedangkan pengacara Kim beserta istrinya entah kemana sejak meninggalkan kamar itu.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung tangan perempuan itu dengan perlahan dan dia merasa, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan saat itu.

Dia menghela napasnya lalu berhenti mengelus punggung tangan perempuan itu. Kemudian dalam mata kosong dia menatap tangan itu.

Dia ingin berbicara.

Ingin berbicara.

Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya kembali diam sambil menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan." Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar rawat itu dengan beberapa kantung lalu Jongin menyusul perempuan itu tak lama kemudian.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku bisa membawakannya untukmu."

"Aku masih bisa menggunakan kedua tanganku dengan baik, Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo, dia menuju meja dekat sofa yang ada di ruangan itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang diam saja. "Chanyeol-ah, kemari."

Jongin melirik temannya itu kemudian membantu Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan semua makanan yang mereka beli.

Kyungsoo memberikan sumpit pada kekasihnya itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol kembali. "Chanyeol-ah."

Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang berdiri menatap Chanyeol, dia membuka sumpitnya dan bersiap untuk makan.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Kita makan duluan saja, sayang." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kekasihnya, matanya mengerjap kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun Jongin langsung memotongnya dan menatap perempuan itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Biarkan dia seperti itu dahulu."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan dengan terpaksa dia duduk di samping Jongin. Dia melirik Chanyeol sesaat kemudian mulai memakan makanannya.

"Sehun akan datang nanti." Kata Jongin dengan tiba-tiba setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tak menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Dia bilang, maaf, jarang ngehubungi lu lagi atau ngebales panggilan lu."

"Eum."

Kyungsoo melirik kekasihnya yang terasa aneh dengan sikap lelaki itu.

Chanyol mengerti dengan keadaan temanya yang satu itu, karena, kurang lebih keadaannya kini sama. Dia di tinggalkan dengan kematian yang telah menunggu, sedangkan lelaki itu, ditinggalkan dengan sebuah harapan dan keputus asaan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan dia tersenyum tipis ketika perempuan itu menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh tanya. Tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran perempuan itu, dia melanjutkan makannya.

Membuat Kyungsoo berpikir dengan keras, _ada apa?_

* * *

Sehun benar datang, dia kini berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang tak berpindah sejak tadi. Tetap disamping perempuan itu yang tertidur dengan lelap.

"Bagaimana jadinya?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat kemudian menjawab, "Gue bakal diem aja buat ini, untuk terakhir kalinya."

Sehun mengangguk, "Jadi, lu udah yakin sama apa yang lu putusin?"

"Gue yakin."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk pundak temennya itu. "Gue bakal dukung apapun keputusan lu, asalkan itu yang terbaik."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. "Thanks Hun, udah ngedukung gue, sempet ngebaca email gue dan memberikan masukkan, gue gak tau lagi harus cerita kemana waktu itu." Katanya. "Hanya lu yang netral disini, dan gue berterima kasih karena itu."

* * *

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin kembali dan itu udah ke sekian kalinya perempuan itu mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya.

Jongin menyadari tingkah kesasihnya itu, namun dia hanya diam saja seakaan tak mengetahui tingkahnya Kyungsoo itu.

Mobil mereka melaju kembali setelah lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo memutuskan. Dia akan bertanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jongin-ah." Panggilnya.

"Eum?"

"Apakah ada masalah dengan Chanyeol?"

Jongin menggeleng, "tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja tadi kamu bersikap aneh. Tidak biasanya kamu seperti itu." Katanya.

Jongin diam beberapa saat, kemudian berbicara, "Mungkin, karena aku selalu menyalahkannya dan memihak pada Baekhyun." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudnya?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan diam kembali.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Hwae Seo tersenyum lebar pada lelaki di hadapannya. Dia menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dengan erat, kemudian berkata, "Oppa, aku sudah melakukannya." Katanya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kosong. Namun seolah tidak peduli Hwae Seo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Byun Baekhyun akan mati Oppa. Baekhyun akan menghilang dari dunia ini!" Katanya dengan semangat. "Oppa senang bukan? Akhirnya Byun Baekhyun akan mati! Mati, Oppa!" Hwae Seo tertawa dengan puas. "Orang yang membuat Oppa seperti ini, akhirnya akan menghilang dari dunia ini! Dan Oppa akan kembali ke semula!"

Lelaki itu masih saja diam.

"Aku telah mengabulkannya, Oppa! Aku telah mengabulkan keinginanmu! Maka dari, Oppa harus kembali ke semula, oke? Hwae Seo membutuhkan Oppa, Oppa jangan seperti ini."

"..."

"Katakan apa lagi yang Oppa inginkan, Hwae Seo akan mengabulkan semuanya. Byun Baekhyun telah pergi dari dunia kita, sekarang siapa lagi yang Oppa inginkan untuk hilang dari dunia ini?"

"..."

"Oppa?"

"..."

"Oppa!?"

Lelaki itu tersentak saat mendengar suara Hwae Seo yang meninggi, kemudian mulai menjerit ketakutan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Pergi kau sialan! PERGI!" Jeritnya.

Hwae Seo terkejut mendengar lelaki itu menjerit dan dia mulai merasa marah, ketika lelaki itu terus menyuruhnya pergi.

"PERGI KAU SIALAN! PERGI!"

"OPPA! SUDAH CUKUP!" Hwae Seo ikut menjerit dengan penuh amarah. "OPPA!"

Beberapa orang berseragam putih langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan berusaha menenangkan lelaki itu. Salah satu dari mereka menatap Hwae Seo dengan tajam, "sudah saya katakan, jika kamu terus membuatnya seperti ini, kamu tidak akan membuat semuanya membaik! Kakakmu butuh ketenangan dan pertolongan mental untuk saat ini! Jadi, tolong pergilah dari tempat ini, mengerti!?"

Hwae Seo mengeratkan rahangnya. Dia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri dan frustasi dengan semua yang telah terjadi disekitarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya dengan geram.

Dan dia menyalahkan semuanya pada satu orang yang selalu disebutkan oleh kakaknya itu waktu dulu.


	39. Chapter 39

Kibum berdiri dengan kaku di hadapan pintu kamar itu. Dia melirik suaminya dengan ragu kemudian berkata, "Kamu saja yang masuk." Katanya dengan dingin.

Jinki menyendukan matanya dan menghela napasnya, "Baiklah." Kibum mengangguk dan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar rawat itu.

Dia tersenyum tipis untuk terakhir kalinya ketika suaminya itu menatapnya, kemudian pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan rapat.

Dia menghela napasnya, kemudian duduk pada kursi tunggu di depan ruangan itu.

Dan saat itu, semua pikirannya menjadi kacau. Saat dirinya ditinggalkan seorang diri di lorong yang sunyi itu, pikirannya menjadi kacau. Membuat dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya saat ini dan apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang.

Menerima kenyataan bahwa anak satu-satunya kini di ambang kematian, membuatnya bingung. Apa yang diharapkannya sejak dulu telah di kabulkan oleh Tuhan. Namun, mengapa dia merasa takut? Mengapa dia enggan? Enggan membiarkan anaknya itu untuk meninggalkannya. Enggan untuk melihat anaknya itu dalam ke adaan sekarat. Mungkin saat dulu, jika itu yang terjadi, dia akan biasa-biasa saja, namun kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini?

Kibum mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian berhenti sehingga wajahnya tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

Entah kenapa, dia tidak sanggup menerima apa yang diingkannya sejak dulu, sekarang.

Dia tidak bisa.

Dia tidak bisa melihat perempuan itu dalam ambang kematian.

Dia tidak bisa.

Dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh ketika pikiran itu memenuhi otaknya.

Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Baekhyun-ie."

Dan kini dia memanggil nama perempuan itu untuk pertama kalinya di antara tangisnya.

* * *

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Jinki maduk ke dalam kamar itu seorang diri.

"Papa." Sapanya.

Jinki memegang bahu Chanyeol dengan erat, kemudian menatap anaknya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Bagaimana keadannya?" Tanya Jinki.

"Dia masih belum bangun Papa."

Jinki mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, Papa datang." Katanya. Dia tersenyum menatap putri satu-satunya itu. "Mommy juga datang kesini. Dia sedang ada di luar." Lanjutnya.

"..."

"Maaf, kami baru bisa datang untuk kali ini."

"..."

"Bibi Uhm merindukanmu, kamu harus cepat bangun, mengerti?" Jinki berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan berbicara hal lain. Namun pada akhirnya, pikiran di awalnya tetap memenuhi otaknya.

"..."

"Maaf."

"..."

"Maaf, setelah berulang kali kamu berada di kondisi seperti ini, kami baru datang sekarang."

"..."

"Maaf."

"..."

"Maaf, kami telah mengabaikan semua yang telah terjadi padamu."

"..."

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Jinki menggengam erat telapak tangan putrinya itu. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Dan dia terus mengucapkan kata itu.

Dengan air mata yang berjatuhan membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan kami."

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu, membiarkan mertuanya itu untuk berdua dengan Baekhyun. Dia menatap pada kursi tunggu di depan kamar rawat itu dan saat itu di melihat ibu mertuanya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Suara tangis perempuan paruh baya itu terdengar olehnya dan dia mendekatinya.

"Eomma." Panggilnya.

Kibum menangis dengan keras ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyun-ie ya, Hyun-ie." Panggil perempuan paruh baya itu diantara tangisnya. "Hyun-ie, Hyun-ie ku."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung mertuanya itu, berusaha menenangkannya, namun Kibum tetap menangis memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Jangan tinggalkan Mommy lagi."

"..."

"Jangan."

* * *

Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya menginjakna kembali pada rumah itu.

Dia perlahan mendekatkan kakinya pada pintu rumah itu kemudian menekan bel rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Seseorang menyahut dari dalam dan Chanyeol hanya diam berdiri hingga pintu di buka oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Mau mencari siapa?" Tanya orang itu yang seorang perempuan.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, "Maaf, sepertinya saya akan pergi saja." Katanya, kemudian dia memalingkan tubuhnya untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

"Siapa Jijin-ah?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang sudah cukup lama tak di dengarnya.

"Tidak tahu eomma." Jawab orang itu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan saat itu, matanya bertemu dengan mata ibunya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil perempuan paruh baya itu dengan suara yang bergetar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Chanyeol!" Dia berlari dan memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat. "Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Serunya dengan bahagia.

Perempuan itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

Sedangkan lelaki itu berdiri dengan kaku ketika tubuhnya di peluk oleh ibunya.

* * *

"Makanlah yang banyak, heum? Kamu yerlihat sangat kurus, sayang." Yubin tersenyum dengan lebar dan terus memberikan Chanyeol makanan. "Perempuan itu pasti tidak becus mengurusimu bukan? Sudah aku duga." Katanya, dia tersenyum lebar kemudian berkata kembali, "dia bahkan berpura-pura menyuruh pembantunya untuk menanyakan makanan kesukaanmu pada eomma, eomma yakin rasanya tidak seperti masakan eomma."

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Yubin. Sejak dia datang kembali ke rumah itu, dia hanya dapat diam saja dan ibunya terus berbicara.

"Dia?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol berbicara pada Yubin setelah mereka memasuki rumah itu.

"Iya, dan dia sempat mendatangi rumah ini beberapa kali dan kamu tenang saja, eomma selalu mengusirnya kok. Yah, meskipun dia sangat keras kepala."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Dia selalu melihat album waktu kecil kamu dan selalu berkata ingin memiliki anak sepertimu." Yubin kemudian bergidig ketika mengingat waktu itu, "dan eomma langsung bilang, bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin memilikinya, karena kamu tentu saja takkan mau melakukannya dengannya, bukan?"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam mendengar itu.

"Ah, ya, eomma dengat kalian akan bercerai, jadi kapan itu?" Tanya Yubin dengan semangat. "Kamu sudah bertemu dengan Jijin? Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia sangat cantik dan lembut bukan?" Tanyanya, "Eomma yakin kamu pasti menyukainya, saat kamu sudah bercerai, menikahalah dengan Jijin, mengerti?"

Jijin yang mendengar itu langsung tersipu, "Eommonim." Panggilnya dengan malu.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya kemudian melirik perempuan itu.

"Apa saja yang dilakukannya saat dia ada disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Siapa?"

"Baekhyun."

Yubin mengangkan bahunya tak peduli, "entah, eomma tidak mau mengirup udara yang sama dengannya, jadi eomma selalu meninggalkannya di ruang tamu sedangkan eomma di belakang, mengurusi semua tanaman." Jawab Yubin.

"..."

"Chanyeol akhiri semuanya sekarang ya? Kita sudah baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan kembali. Kita sudah kembali lagi seperti dahulu, jadi pulanglah, eum?"

Chanyeol diam sebentar, dia menatap ibunya kemudian dengan mantap dia berkata, "Aku membatalkannya." Yubin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku dan dia takkan pernah bercerai."

Yubin terkejut mendengar perkataan itu, "Apa?"

"Aku takkan melepaskannya eomma, aku takkan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun."

"..."

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memberitahukan," dia diam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku takkan melepaskan, takkan meninggalkannya, dan akan selalu disampingnya. Jika eomma tidak suka, itu bukan menjadi masalah." Katanya. "Karena dari dulu, apapun yang eomma putuskan tak penarh memikirkanku dahulu, bukan? Sekarang, biarkan aku memutuskan sesuatu untukku sendiri."

* * *

Jadi itu adalah dia.

Baekhyun adalah perempuan itu!

Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dari ibu mertunya itu, akhirnya dia tahu. Alasan mengapa perempuan itu ingin menikahinya juga perlahan menjadi jelas untuknya.

Chanyeol tak menyadarinya, karena perempuan itu terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang waktu dulu. Tak ada rambut pendek yang seperti laki-laki. Tak ada baju kebesaran dan celana yang kedodoran. Tak ada plaster yang selalu menutupi dagunya.

Perempuan yang di kenalnya saat dulu sangat berubah drastis dan dia tidak mengenalinya.

Dia mengenal perempuan itu saat tak sengaja dia menyelamatkannya yang tenggelam dan telah mengambang di danau yang tak sengaja dia lewati.

 _Saat itu dirinya sangat panik. Di tengah cuaca dingin dan air yang terasa perlahan membeku, dia meloncatkan tubuhnya ke dalam air dan berusaha menyelamatkan tubuh itu. Dengan susah payah dia menariknya menuju daratan._

 _Dengan tubuh yang mengigil dia berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama, memompa dadanya dan memberikannya napas buatan, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Dan dengan nekad dia berlari, menggendong orang itu menuju rumahnya yang untungnya - dia sangat bersyukur saat itu - sangat dekat dengan danau itu._

 _"Eomma! Eomma!" Teriaknya._

 _Yubin yang mendengar Chanyeol berteriak memanggil namanya dengan panik, langsung berlari menghampiri anaknya, kemudian terkejut dengan apa yang anaknya gendong._

 _"Eomma! Tolong dia! Tolong!"_

 _Dan saat itu, semuanya menjadi panik kemudian mereka menuju rumah sakit yang terdekat untuk menyelamatkan orang itu._

 _Chanyeol mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mengigil meskipun dirinya telah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian rawat setelah sampai di rumah sakit. Dia melirik ranjang rawat disampingnya, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang telah di selamatkan olehnya itu._

 _Bibirnya sudah tidak membiru lagi - pikirnya saat itu._

 _Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar, kemudian meminum coklat panas yang di pegang oleh kedua tangannya lalu menatap orang itu kembali._

 _Untul pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya._

 _Dia merasakan sesuatu kebahagian yang berbeda._

 _Dan dia menyukainya._

 _Sangat menyukainya_.


	40. Chapter 40 - END

_Baekhyun takkan pernah lupa dengan orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dia bahkan langsung teringat bagaimana lelaki itu tersenyum padanya saat dulu. Dan sejak itulah dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu tanpa sadar._

 _Lelaki yang menyelamatkan dirinya._

 _Lelaki yang membuatnya mencoba untuk terus bertahan hidup._

 _Maka dari itu ketika dia mendengar lelaki itu dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, dia ingin membantunya. Dia ingin membalas budi lelaki itu._

 _Dia sudah sangat berharap banyak bahwa lelaki itu akan senang melihatnya lagi, setelah dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu apapun. Dia sudah membayangkan reaksi lelaki itu ketika melihatnya._

 _Namun dia tak pernah menyangka, apa yang di dapatkannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sudah di bayangkan olehnya._

 _Lelaki itu tak mengingatnya._

 _"...Puas?!"_

 _Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya meski lelaki itu telah menaikan suaranya. Dia tidak mendengar apa yang lelaki itu katakan padanya, dia hanya mendengar kata terakhir itu, namun dia malah menjawab._

 _"Sangat."_

 _Ahhh, apa yang telah dilakukannya?_

 _Apa yang dia katakan?_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian berkata dengan dingin, "jika begitu, mari kita daftar pernikahan kita ke pemerintah."_

 _Lelaki itu mendengus keras, namun dialah yang pertama berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Dan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Melihat punggung itu menjauh dengan perlahan._

 _"Chan-ah." Panggilnya._

 _Lelaki itu tak berhenti melangkah atau menyautinya, ketika dia memanggilnya._

 _Dan itu membuktikan._

 _Bahwa dia sudah melupakan dirinya._

* * *

 _Sejak dia bangun dari waktu itu, dia menyadarinya._

 _Bahwa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa._

 _Bahkan tak ada yang mengingat dirinya juga tenggelam saat itu._

 _Semuanya tertuju pada kakaknya._

 _Namun dia memang mengerti kenapa itu dilakukan._

 _Karena kakaknya sangat lemah dan dia sangat kuat._

 _Namun begitu -_

 _Dia tidak pernah menyangka, dengan apa yang di dengarnya._

 _"Kemana saja kamu hah!? Kemana saja!?"_

 _Dia berdiri dengan kaku di dalam rumah itu ketika dia akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kakinya disana._

 _"Puas telah membuat kakak kamu meninggal!? Puas sekarang hanya tinggal kamu seorang di keluarga ini!? Puas dengan apa yang selalu kamu harapkan sekarang terjadi!?"_

 _Semua orang menatapnya dengan dingin dan menyalahkan dirinya._

 _Orang-orang berpakaian hitam._

 _Dia tidak menjawab._

 _"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun! JAWAB AKU!"_

 _Jinki menarik istrinya yang sudah mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan keras. "Kibum-ah, tenanglah." Dia mendekap istrinya yang kini menangis kembali. Matanya menatap pada Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun dan kini sedang menatapnya._

 _Jinki tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh mata anak perempuan itu, dan dia mengabaikannya dengan berkata, "Masuklah ke kamar kamu dan jangan pernah keluar dari sana sebelum aku mengatakan kamu boleh keluar dari sana."_

 _"Baik."_

 _Dan Baekhyun melakukannya._

 _Dia diam di kamar itu sepanjang hari._

 _Lalu hari demi hari._

 _Dia hanya melakukan mandi, mengganti pakaian, tidur, makan, kemudian dia hanya akan diam menatap keluar jendela kamarnya._

 _Dia tahu, bahwa akhirnya dia akan sendiri._

 _"Nona." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bibi Uhm yang memanggilnya. "Tuan bilang, sekarang nona boleh keluar."_

 _"Terimakasih, Bi."_

 _Dan sekarang dia benar-benar seorang diri._

* * *

 _Orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu namanya Chanyeol._

 _Lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya ketika dia menatapnya penuh tanya setelah akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya._

 _"Aku tinggal tak jauh dari danau itu." Katanya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terimakasih._

 _"Sama-sama." Katanya. "Dokter akan memeriksamu kembali nanti, katanya kamu harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan lagi, airnya masuk sangat banyak waktu itu dan merendam paru-parumu."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, mengerti dengan perkataan lelaki itu._

 _"Ibu bilang, dia akan membantumu, tapi soal kondisimu, sebaiknya dokter langsung mengatakannya padamu."_

 _"..."_

 _"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyerah, tetaplah berjuang, meskipun itu sangat menyakitkan dan kamu pikir, kamu tak dapat menahannya, semuanya pasti ada cara, Tuhan selalu ada. Ingatlah selalu, masih banyak orang yang memiliki nasib lebih buruk dari kita dan mereka terus berjuang untuk hidup, lalu kenapa kita tak bisa menjadi seperti mereka?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Maaf, aku telah lancang." Katanya ketika dia tak memberikan respon apapun. "Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu tapi berani berkata seperti itu."_

 _"Tidak apa." Dia tersenyum dan memandang lelaki itu, "Terimakasih."_

 _"Sama-sama." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, merasa senang ketika perempuan itu akhirnya tersenyum padanya. "Aku yakin, masih ada orang yang mencintaimu dan mengharapkanmu untuk tetap hidup, dan sekarang, ingatlah, aku adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka."_

* * *

 _Mereka meninggalkannya dan menjahuinya._

 _Orang tuanya entah pergi kemana._

 _Bibi Uhm dan para pekerja di rumah itu memang masih ada disana. Namun mereka menghindarinya, termasuk Bibi Uhm sendiri. Dia menyadarinya, mereka menjaga jarak padanya dan mengasingkannya._

 _"Bibi tahu dimana makam Oppa?" Tanya ketika dia sedang sarapan setelah beberapa hari diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari kamarnya._

 _"Tuan dan Nyonya melarang saya untuk memberi tahu anda dimana tempatnya nona."_

 _Baekhyun menyadarinya dan dia tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Baiklah." Dan dia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat terhenti, setelah itu kembali ke kamarnya dan berdiam diri di situ hingga Bibi Uhm memanggilnya untuk makan kembali._

 _"Apakah aku bisa keluar dari rumah?" Tanyanya di saat dia sedang makan malam._

 _"Tuan bilang, anda dapat melakukan apapun."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, "setelah ini, aku akan keluar jika begitu." Katanya dengan senyuman lebar._

 _Bibi Uhm tak mengatakan apapun lagi padanya._

 _Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari rumah itu. Dia berpamitan pada Bibi Uhm kemudian pergi dari rumah itu dengan berjalan kaki._

 _Dia terus melangkah kemana saja kakinya dapat tujui dan kembali ke rumah ketika pagi hari._

 _Dan itu menjadi kegiatannya sehari-hari._

 _Hingga hari itu tiba._

 _Dia di culik entah kemana di dalam sebuah karung. Dia berusaha memberontak, dan orang itu memukulnya dengan benda tumpul berulang kali._

 _"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"_

 _"Berisik!"_

 _Dia dapat merasakan punggunya memanas._

 _"Apa mau kalian!? Lepaskan aku!"_

 _Tak ada jawaban, namun benda itu terus memukilinya. Dia berusaha melindungi kepalaanya dengan tangannya dan seluruh tububnya di pukuli dengan berutal._

 _Dia dapat mendengar suara tawa yang di keluarkan oleh orang itu, dan dia menyadari, tak hanya satu orang saja yang memukulinya, namun ada beberapa orang._

 _Dia terus meringkukkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menahan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya._

 _Dia dapat merasakan ada tendang yang diarahkan pada tubuh depannya dan benda tumpul yang memulinya dengan keras, hingga dia dapat mendengar ada sebuah retakan dalam tubuhnya._

 _"Berhenti.." bisiknya, "berhenti, berhenti, berhenti."_

 _Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan saat itu dia dapat merasakan semuanya dengan jelas, hingga pada pukulan terakhir di kepalanya. Pukulan keras yang menyakitkan._

 _"Semua ini belum cukup dengan apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada kekasihku Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun mengenal suara itu._

 _"Hwae Seo-ya." Panggilnya lirih._

 _"Dan pada kakakku yang masuk rumah sakit jiwa karenamu."_

 _"..."_

 _"SEMUA INI BELUM CUKUP! MESKIPUN KAU MATI, SEMUANYA BELUM CUKUP!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk hidup lagi Byun."_

 _"..."_

 _"Dan aku akan kembali lagi untuk menyiksamu, lagi dan lagi, hingga aku merasa puas."_

 _"..."_

 _"Baek Beom, pasti setuju dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada adik nakalnya, bukankah begitu Hyun-i-ya?"_

* * *

 _Entah berapa hari dia tak sadarkan diri._

 _Saat dia membuka matanya, dia tahu bahwa kini dia berada di rumah sakit._

 _"Anda sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang suster berdiri disampingnya. "Anda sudah di rumah sakit, anda aman sekarang." Katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Saya akan panggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa anda."_

 _Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan suster itu pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Sudah berapa lama dia disini?_

 _Dia harus pulang._

 _Dia tidak ingin siapapun mengkhawatirkannya._

* * *

 _Baekhyun berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke rumah itu._

 _Bibi Uhm terkejut melihatnya ketika membuka pintunya._

 _"Saya kira, nona tidak akan kembali lagi." Katanya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Saya harus kembali, karena ini rumah saya."_

 _Rumahnya._

 _Tempatnya untuk kembali._

 _Tempatnya untuk melampiaskan semuanya._

 _Meskipun di rumah itu, tak ada siapapun yang mempedulikannya dan menunggunya._

 _ **Dia harus kembali**_ _._

* * *

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika semua orang berkumpul di depan kamar itu.

Ibu mertuanya menangis dengan keras di pelukan Papa mertuanya.

Begitu pula dengan istri pengacara istrinya itu.

Dan Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiam diri dengan Jongin yang memegang tangannya erat.

Sehun yang seorang diri adalah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya. Temannya itu langsung menghampirinya dengan perlahan, lalu berkata, "Lu kuat Park, gue yakin itu."

"..."

"Jadi, biarkan Baekhyun untuk tidur dengan tenang sekarang."


	41. Chapter 41

_Aku tak menyangka, aku akan menulis ini. Maaf jika ini sangat buruk._

 _Hallo, Chanyeol._

 _Maaf aku tak dapat memberikan surat ini secara langsung padamu._

 _Karena saat kamu menerima surat ini, itu berarti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Apakah Jongdae mengatakannya padamu?_

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu saat membaca surat ini?_

 _Apakah kamu senang?_

 _Maaf sangat lama._

 _Maaf aku tak mengakhiri ini dengan cepat seperti yang kamu harapkan._

 _Maaf._

 _Maaf, aku tetap hidup selama itu._

 _Dan terimakasih._

 _Aku bahagia menikah denganmu._

 _Sungguh._

 _Aku memang tahu kamu berusaha melenyapkanku berulang kali._

 _Aku memang tahu kamu menukarkan obatku dengan yang lain._

 _Aku memang tahu kamu bermain belakang._

 _Aku tahu semuanya Chanyeol._

 _Kalo kamu bertanya, kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku hanya diam saja?_

 _Aku hanya bisa jawab._

 _Itu adalah pilihanku._

 _Jadi, jika kamu merasa bersalah, jangan merasa bersalah atas apapun yang terjadi padaku selama ini. Itu semua adalah yang aku pilih._

 _Itu pilihanku, meskipun itu menyakitkan, tetap itu pilihanku, jadi jangan merasa bersalah._

 _Aku memilih untuk membiarkan semuanya dan mengikuti apa yang Tuhan takdirkan padaku._

 _Jadi jangan merasa bersalah, Chanyeol-ah_.

 _I'm happy with you._

 _I'm happy being your wife._

 _I'm happy to be part of your life._

 _Terimakasih telah bersamaku._

 _Terimakasih telah menjadi suamiku._

 _Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian hidupku._

 _Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah._

 _Dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku saat itu._

 _Terimakasih telah menjadi sebagian orang yang mengharapkanku untuk tetap hidup._

 _Aku tetap hidup Chanyeol-ah, sampai detik itu._

 _Itu semua karenamu._

 _Karena perkataanmu saat itu._

 _Terimakasih._

 _Terimakasih banyak._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Dari jauh libuk hatiku._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Berbahagialah Chanyeol-ah._

 _Maaf menyiksamu selama ini._

 _Maaf._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Baekhyun_


	42. Just A Second

Saat itu.

Walaupun sesaat.

Dia membuka matanya.

* * *

Chanyeol hanya dapat berdiri menjahui tempat itu dengan hati yang berdegup cepat.

Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya sekarang.

"Chanyeol-ah. "

Suara yang cukup dihapalnya itu memanggil namanya dengan lirih.

"Chanyeol. "

Dia melangkah mundur dan tetap berdiam diri ketika perempuan itu menyebut namanya lagi.

"Yeol-ah."

Ini bagaikan mimpi.

Dan dia tak dapat menerimanya.

Lebih baik perempuan itu langsung mati dan meninggalkannya selamanya.

Tidak seperti ini.

Tidak seperti ini.

Ini membuatnya berharap lebih kembali.

Seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan dia menemukan Sehun berdiri di sampingnya.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sekitarnya kembali.

Hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata itu.

Mata perempuan itu yang terbuka dengan sendu.

Dan wajah yang terhiaskan senyuman lemahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia melihat bagaimana perempuan itu terlihat lemah.

Sangat lemah.

Dan hatinya tidak menerima itu.

Dia tak dapat menerimanya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat dan meraih tangan kecil itu.

Dan saat itu seluruh tubuhnya terasa melemah.

Kakinya berlutut disamping ranjang perempuan itu dan tangannya berusaha menguat menggenggam tangan perempuan itu.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

"..."

"Baekhyun!"

Dan dia menangis dengan keras di antara panggilannya pada perempuan itu.

* * *

Beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki itu dengan sebuah surat di pegangnya, lalu berkata, "Dia menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu jika sudah waktunya."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya kemudiam menatap surat itu dengan kosong.

"Dari dulu dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

Tangannya terangkat dan mengambil surat itu, lalu menatap Jongdae.

"Dia sudah menerima apa yang akan terjadi padanya. "

"..."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

* * *

Walaupun sesaat.

Meskipun sesaat.

Hanya sesaat.

Saat itu.

Dia sangat bahagia.

Dia telah mengatakannya pada perempuan itu.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sangat mencintaimu."

"Maaf."

"Dan terimakasih."

 _Baekhyun-ah._


End file.
